Everlasting Hope
by Unreal Wanderers
Summary: “Promise you won’t leave without me?’” “I promise.” What they didn’t know was that a certain wild spirit would speak higher, and drown those words in the tempest seas. LegolasOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** We own all the new characters, but nothing else. Don't sue.

»«»«»«

**Summary:** "Promise you won't leave without me?'" "I promise." What they didn't know was that a certain wild spirit would speak higher, and drown those words in the tempest seas. LegolasOC

»«»«»«

**Important Note:** Please forgive the mistakes you can find here, but English is our **_second language_**. So please no flames. Thanks for the attention, and hope you like this.

»«»«»«

**Prologue**

A cold breeze could be felt in the forest. Apart the rustling leaves no sound could be heard, as if the forest was trying to hear something in the distance. Sitting in a tree branch, was a strange yet beautiful being, with pointy ears and deep brown eyes, long blond hair, an expression of anticipation framing her face. Her eyes searched the horizon, but she could only see the trees' tops.

Then, a few soft footsteps were heard and another of these strange beings appeared. However, this one had charming green eyes and a long black curly hair. They were wooden elves, a race known as the most beautiful and wise from all Middle-Earth.

The black haired Elleth looked up, and spotted a blonde head among the trees' branches. She shook her head in disapproval, and then said:

"Please, not _again!_ Do you really think he's coming back Eowáthiel?"

The blonde haired Elleth looked down and after a few seconds in silence, as if she had been measuring her words, she said:

"I can feel his presence. The wind is bringing him closer; I know that; very soon he'll be here by my side. I just have to wait." then she decided to add "You know Inwë, you should have a little more faith."

"Faith!" the black haired Elleth incredulous. "Our little sister is ill, we still need to find out what is affecting her, the house needs to be taken care of and I need to do my work, and all you care is about _him!_ So I'm really sorry if I don't have time to waste with your love affairs."

"Did you left Léssien alone?" Eowáthiel worriedly asked, mentally hoping her sister would drop the other subject

"Of course not, Milanil is with her." Inwë replied before rolling her eyes "And obviously he's not being much of a help. Anyway, come back home when you stop thinking about past promises."

With that Inwë turned around, but before she could give the first step Eowáthiel jumped from the branch and softly landed on the ground, her blackish-red dress covering her slim and slightly tanned figure.

As the two Elves started walking towards their house Eowáthiel started remembering all those times when other Elves would question her or the black haired Elleth beside her if they were connected by blood. Even those who knew they were siblings would slip the question often. After all they didn't look alike in any aspect, physically or mentally, and not even their youngest sister, Léssien, had some kind of resemblance with them.

Inwë, being the oldest, had to face the challenge of supporting and helping her sisters in every moment of their lives ever since their parents decision to leave to the Undying Lands though not entirely sure if their daughters would be alright on their own. Such challenge had made Inwë stronger and even ended up creating an image of a natural leader, but many would dare to say she was probably the loneliest though she never complained.

As for Eowáthiel, she was the gentle and loving one, compassionate with every being but it could be seen in her eyes sadness beyond words as if something had happened that veiled the light in her eyes.

After a couple of minutes the two Elves finally reached a wooden country-house, lost in the middle of the forest as many would say. The front door was close shut, but light pink curtains could be seen floating through an open window, and Inwë growled at the sight:

"I told him to close the window!" she muttered, and Eowáthiel chuckled though she knew her older sister was right; due to her unknown illness Léssien had to go through double care to maintain her health stability, but her fragile body did seem to think otherwise. Two other things that didn't seem to help was the fact that Milanil, 2.369 year old Elf, seemed to act like a child during most of his life, and Léssien was completely aware that her puppy eyes would always work to make her sisters or Milanil to take her outside.

"You know Milanil has a soft spot for Léssien." Eowáthiel joked, but no answer was given back since Inwë had already walked inside.

"Milanil I told you to close the window!" Inwë said as she walked inside her sister's room, scaring the adult Elf while the young Elleth smiled:

"Onóre!" Léssien exclaimed, her past the shoulder length scarlet red hair tight up into two small French-braids while her blue eyes resembled to two little stars though her pale skin showed she was not entirely cured from the last cold.

As for the male Elf, he had shoulder length brown hair, of all shades, and deep grey eyes which were now turned to Inwë, who had her arms folded against her chest.

"Onóre, where's Eowá?" Léssien confusedly asked, and Inwë's attention changed from Milanil to her little sister, but before she could open her mouth Eowáthiel entered.

"I'm here." she replied, and against all orders the little Elleth jumped from the bed, and wrapped her tiny arms around Eowáthiel's waist.

"Where were you?" Léssien asked as she looked up, her arms still encircling her sister's waist.

"I was…around," the blonde haired Elf replied as she put a hand on her sister's head "and you should be in bed."

"I'm tired of being in bed." Léssien whined, and a small smile graced Eowáthiel's face:

"Just think if you rest now, you'll be better soon." she said, and with a small nod Léssien stepped backwards, and walked towards the mattress where she laid.

"I'm going to take care of dinner." Inwë mumbled before leaving the room, her long turquoise dress floating behind her.

"I hope that means I'm not in trouble." Milanil commented as he rubbed his neck, and watched Eowáthiel pulling the cover up to Léssien's shoulders before closing the window:

"That means you'll receive a lecture sooner or later." the brown eyed Elleth corrected turning to face Milanil "Honestly you should know by now how Inwë is."

"I guess." Milanil muttered with a shrug.

After kissing Léssien on the forehead, Eowáthiel left the room only to be quickly followed by a now silent Milanil. When they reached the kitchen the two Elves saw a busy Inwë preparing some fruit and putting it on a plate, while the table was already set for two people:

"Why only two plates?" Eowáthiel confusedly asked as she looked from the wooden table towards her sister "I thought Milanil was going to have dinner with us."

"That's ok, I have to go anyway." Milanil quickly said

Inwë placed the plate filled with fruit on the table before speaking to her sister and friend:

"You two are going to eat." she stated "Clean everything afterwards, and Milanil…you can stay tonight if you want."

"Where are you going?" Eowáthiel asked with narrowed eyes "Did something happen?"

"No, I just need to leave." Inwë replied as she walked past her sister into the hall "I'll be back in a couple of hours, don't wait for me."

With that Inwë left the house, leaving behind a confused Eowáthiel and a not so surprised Milanil:

"Oh, I _hate_ when she does that." Eowáthiel hissed as she stormed inside the kitchen, her reddish-black dress glittering under the candles' lights, and Milanil chuckled before going after the blonde Elleth.

»«»«»«

_Darkness had fallen upon the earth carrying with it a cold wind familiar to all the souls inside that forest. Nothing was heard, not even the curious sounds from the owls just like the wolves seemed to be a memory from ancient books. _

_However, that changed when the sound of hooves broke the sharp silence and the presence of a beautiful black horse seemed to drown the beauty of the forest for the delicate figure riding that same horse was far more enchanting than the stars in the sky._

_When the horse stopped the rider descended from the saddle with a grace that made the stars quiver in jealousy, and the soft pair of red lips curled up into a real happy smile when a pair of deep chocolate brown eyes meet a pair of blue ones so clear as a pure river and so warm as a breeze in the Fall._

_A long blonde and silky hair that looked like marble under the moonlight seemed to dance with the inexistent wind, and when two slightly tanned hands pulled a hood down a waist length, straight, dark blonde hair was revealed to the night as a dark waterfall._

"_Do you promise you will return?" a female voice asked to the night, but silence was the only reply "Do you promise you won't leave without me?"_

"_I promise." a gentle yet strong male voice replied, and an icy wind appeared out of nowhere making Eowáthiel close her eyes as a reaction, and when she opened them back again she came face-to-face not with a pale and soft face, but with the window of her room while her sheet was slowly falling from the mattress to the floor._

"Oh by the Eldars, not again." Eowáthiel groaned standing up, the right strap of her white gown falling down her shoulder.

She knew her sister had had another dream, but right now Inwë didn't have the strength to care. She knew Eowáthiel was becoming too focused in a return that could probably be nothing else that an illusion, a dream that would never come true.

But who could blame the blonde Elleth? Inwë herself had dreamt one day, a long time ago, and deep down she hoped her sister would find happiness, just like Inwë hoped a cure for Léssien could be found soon, but that would be really difficult and many even dared to say it was impossible.

Right after pulling the reigns of her grey horse Inwë jumped from the saddle, and grabbed the sword she had strapped to her back before walking a couple of meters away from her loyal horse, Isilme.

Without blinking the mid-length black haired Elleth started swinging the sword around, and hitting invisible opponents, but despite her quick movements Inwë's piercing green eyes showed she was not focused on what she was doing. After all, even though it looked as if she was attacking imaginary adversaries Inwë was in fact fighting against ghosts…haunting memories from her past.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. The Encounter

**Disclaimer:** We own the new characters and the plot, only.

»«»«»«

**Especial Thanks To:**

**Legolas'S Girl 9: **Our first reviewer. Thank you very much for pointing out the mistake, and we're truly happy to know you're enjoying this.

**Southern Gaelic:** First of all thank you for pointing out that mistake; we truly didn't know 'elleth' was the corect word to be used, and do you have any ideas about what we should do to stop this from turning into a Mary-Sue? Apart from that, thanks for the support.

**gothic-ember:** We're truly relieved to know that, we'll try to be quick.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 1: **The Encounter

The sunrise seemed to bring a blessing to the cold earth: the silence no longer existed for birds had already started to sing, rivers seemed to flow with a renewed energy and with the warm sun a certain blonde female elf woke up.

Slowly, Eowáthiel rose from her bed feeling her silk white gown hiding her naked feet, and after stretching she made her way out of the room, and entered inside her younger sister's room.

As usual, Léssien was still sleeping, but colour was already being shown in her once pale cheeks.

With a small and relieved smile gracing her face, Eowáthiel left the room and when she was about to check on Inwë, Milanil emerged from 'his' room:

"Good morning", the elf happily exclaimed and Eowáthiel chuckled at his childish way.

"Good morning", she replied. "Do you know if Inwë is up?"

"Yes, she's already taking care of breakfast," Milanil replied with a nod. "I think she has returned only a couple of hours ago, but I'm not sure."

Without saying a word, Eowáthiel made her way to the kitchen. Milanil, feeling that an argument was about to come, quickly returned to 'his' room.

"There you are!" Eowáthiel ironically exclaimed. "I thought you'd still be at the forest, doing whatever you always do there."

"Onóre, please?" Inwë started only to be swiftly interrupted by her younger sister.

"No, this time you are going to listen to me! I know that in these last few days I've been a little selfish, waiting for _him _in the forest, but at least I told you where I was going. Now you? What do you have to hide? Don't you trust your family!"

By this time, her voice was so loud that Léssien woke up with a start and Milanil decided to stay with her until the two female elves had ended that discussion. Léssien hated when their sisters had these discussions and lately they were being more and more frequent.

The black haired elleth was looking trough the window, her clenched hands shaking with the effort to avoid screaming what was going trough her mind. Inwë knew that sooner or later Eowáthiel was going to ask her what business she had in the forest, but it was not the time to tell her the truth.

Although she wanted to tell her, it was just not the time...nor it was proper to speak what made her go so late in the night to the darkest sides of the forest.

"I'm sorry Eowáthiel, but I cannot answer your question. We all have our own secrets and hopes, and right now this is all I can tell you. I'm sorry." she muttered.

"I tried Inwë, but as usual you don't trust me. I hope one day you'll realize what you're doing to us. Keep your secrets for yourself and be happy with them." Eowáthiel sadly replied.

With these words, Eowáthiel left the kitchen to check how Léssien was. As she was entering the room, she saw Léssien lying in her bed with Milanil by her side. At the sight of Eowáthiel, Léssien quickly tried to hide she had been crying.

"Sweetheart?" Eowáthiel mumbled.

"I'm going to leave you two alone and give Inwë a hand with the breakfast", Milanil said.

Eowáthiel then approached her little sister's bed, trying to find an excuse to give her. Her head was full of so many confusing thoughts: a returning that didn't seem to happen, the unknown illness of Léssien, and the discussions with Inwë.

_'I wonder when I'll have peace within my life.' _she thought to herself.

"Eowá, why you two always have to fight? Don't you like each other?" Léssien innocently asked.

"Oh sweetie, don't say that. Sometimes grown up people have problems, but it doesn't mean they don't like each other. Inwë and I have some differences, but we are sisters, I'm sure we can solve them."

"Ok, I believe you", Léssien said, throwing her hands around her sister's neck.

"So, what have you been talking about with Milanil?"

"Well, he was telling me everything was going to be alright between you and Inwë. And..." she interrupted, a shy smile on the corner of her lips.

"Yes? Anything else?" Eowáthiel interestedly asked.

"How can I say this? Every time he talks about you, it's like...if little stars are being lightened in his eyes. I think he likes you!" Léssien explained.

"What! You know what I think about that? That all this time you have spent in bed made your imagination grow wild. Now, get up. Breakfast is waiting for us in the kitchen." Eowáthiel replied surprised by such thing

»«»«»«

Inwë was sat beside her younger sister in the bed, a book in her hands, while Milanil was sat on the windowsill watching a flock of birds crossing the colourful sky. Inwë's voice was the only thing breaking the silence, and Léssien was already dozing against her sister's arm.

It didn't take long until Léssien fell asleep with the help of the soft breeze playing with her rosy cheeks, and when she noticed the young elleth had fell asleep, Inwë closed the book before putting it over the bedside table, and slowly covering Léssien to her shoulders.

"Do you think," Milanil suddenly started, his grey eyes still fixed outside, and Inwë looked at him "that what I'm doing is completely hopeless?"

"You know the answer to that question, Milanil." Inwë replied matter-of-factly "You always did, but never faced the truth."

"Do you think I do wrong?" the Elf asked tearing his eyes off the sky to look at the black haired elleth "Do you think I should just stop waiting?"

"Both of you have been expecting for something to happen for a long time," Inwë started glancing at the sleeping Léssien, who was now hugging her pillow, before walking to Milanil's side "and we all know she has more chances of seeing her dream come true."

"Haven't you ever dreamt about something, Inwë?" Milanil asked, and the emerald green eyed elleth froze for a second before slapping herself:

"Dreams we all have, but some of us need to choose reality." she replied, her eyes strangely darkened by a distant memory, unknown by many.

"You know I need to agree with your sister on this one, it's really annoying when you do that." Milanil commented, and Inwë blinked at his words making her eyes returning to their usual bright colour.

"Well it's not as if we're talking about me." she started, crossing her arms against her chest "You knew Milanil, you were and still are aware that the Prince of Mirkwood may return at any moment, and Eowáthiel...she'll be waiting for him no matter what happens nor the time that goes by."

»«»«»«

The day was almost coming to an end, and the sun?s rays were now hiding behind the trees. Eowáthiel decided to go for a walk, and when she was about to leave, Milanil said:

"Can I go with you? The forest looks so beautiful in the sunset."

"Hum...I hope you don't feel upset with me but I would like to go alone. I..."

"It's okay; you don't have to say anything. I understand", Milanil mumbled shaking his head

Inwë's eyes turned to Milanil, and she could see sadness all over his face. She knew how much he loved her sister, but she also knew that Eowáthiel's heart belonged to other elf, and no matter how much time she had to wait, she was not going to give up of him.

Eowáthiel decided to take her black horse Estel, with her. He had been her companion for a long time, and they had a very especial relationship. She was not sure where to go, but Estel seemed to know exactly where he was heading to.

After fifteen minutes, both reached a beautiful waterfall. Butterflies seemed to dance with the last sun rays, and flowers of all colours framed the landscape.

This waterfall was full of sweet memories of a now distant past, a past that Eowáthiel couldn't help to remember.

The first time she had seen the Prince of Mirkwood, she was just by this same waterfall, contemplating the beauty of the restless waters. Now, they seemed quieter, as if they could sense something in the air.

"How I wish you were here." Eowáthiel muttered, her long hair floating as the wind started to blow harder.

At the same time the wind started to blow harder, an elegant figure moving in the shadow, made its way towards the place the female elf was sitting. If it wasn't for the strong wind Eowáthiel could have heard who was approaching, but that didn?t happen.

So, with the wind and the darkness that was falling covering his moves, the elegant figure reached the female elf. It was only then that Eowáthiel raised her eyes and saw somebody that she could not expect so soon, somebody she had been waiting for so long.

As she was raising from where she was sitting, her face was lightened by a truly happy smile; and then looking deep inside a pair of purple eyes, Eowáthiel only had the strength to say the name of the one she loved:

"Legolas..."

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Sweet Moments

**Disclaimer:** We own the new characters and the plot.

»«»«»«

**Especial Thanks To:**

**gothic-ember:** Yup, it's a love-triangle...well, more an less, and sorry if it took long to reply, Pipa's muses are on holidays (well, this is her fic), and it can take a couple of days until we post the next chapter. Sorry for the waiting.

**Legolas's Girl 9:** Thank you for understanding, but we hope you keep enjoying this.

**Southern Gaelic:** Thanks for the support, and we'll check that site soon. Promise!

»«»«»«

**Chapter 2:** Sweet Moments

"Time to go to bed." Inwë whispered as she covered Léssien. As she looked at her younger sister's pale face the black-haired elleth couldn't help to think how fragile she was, but at the same time a great fighter. Against all odds, Léssien was still alive and constantly fighting for the strength to carry on.

_'My sweet angel, I won't let anything bad happen to you!'_ Inwë mentally said while kissing Léssien on the forehead.

As she was heading to her room, after making sure Léssien was sleeping, Inwë spotted a lonely figure sitting outside, through the window. Shaking her head in disbelief, the elleth decided to go outside and talk with the lonely elf.

"Are you still waiting for her, Milanil?" the elleth asked, her black hair dancing with the soft breeze.

At these words, Milanil raised his eyes towards Inwë, and she could see how much he was suffering. Although she wanted to say something to help him, she knew words wouldn't change the way he felt about her sister, and so Inwë silently sat beside him.

After a few moments in silence, each one lost in their own thoughts, Milanil talked like Inwë had never heard him before.

"Inwë, you more than anybody else knows how much I love your sister. All my life I've been by her side as a friend, supporting her in everything. You know that don't you?"

"Of course I do. You are her best friend, and she loves you for that." Inwë softly replied.

"But she doesn't love me the same way I love her. Eowáthiel's heart always belonged to another elf, and I know that will never change, no matter the time that goes by."

"Milanil..." Inwë started.

"Please, let me finish", the male elf quickly said raising a hand.

Inwë nodded in agreement, feeling sad because of her friend.

_'Poor soul, there is nothing worse than love someone and not being corresponded', _she thought to herself.

"I've been living this lie for so long, pretending to be only a friend and acting like if my heart doesn't beat for her; but I can't do it anymore; I can't live with this lie darkening my days. I have made my decision."

"No, please. You are not..." Inwë trailed of when Milanil turned to her, a determined expression on his face:

"I'm going to the Undying Lands. I know I'm not being really helpful here, so it's the best thing to do now, Inwë."

Without saying a word, Milanil raised and walked inside the house to go to his room. The other elf stayed a little longer, staring at the stars above her, and then made the same. When she was lying in her bed, her thoughts were with Eowáthiel. Inwë knew her sister wouldn't be happy with Milanil's decision, because she loved him as a brother.

With her head full of thoughts, Inwë turned to the other side and quietly felt asleep.

»«»«»«

"Legolas..." the name floated in the air, being slowly taken by the warm breeze of the night.

The forest was in silence; a silence of expectation for the outcome of that encounter, so long expected.

"I have promised", the purple eyed elf said. "Here I am."

"I waited for you, just like I have promised too. And now you're here!"

And then, the two elves were united by the kiss they so long had dreamt about, the kiss of reunion, a love kiss.

"Oh, how I missed the touch of your lips", Legolas whispered, while holding Eowáthiel's waist.

Eowáthiel smiled, hugging Legolas so hard as if she feared he would leave again and never come back.

"How did you know I would be here?" she asked, her hands now holding his hands.

"I guess I have sensed your presence. Besides, this was the place where we have seen each other for the first time. I still remember it like if it was just yesterday..." Legolas dreamily answered, his purple eyes shining with the sweetness of the memory.

"It was such a long time ago, but I know I would never forget that day! The way you approached and conquered my heart, so gently, so softly. We were so young then." The blonde elleth replied.

"But it was a difficult task to conquer you. I had to fight a lot for you, to gain you from Milanil."

"I can see you haven't forgotten him. But I can assure that you didn't have to gain me from him, we are siblings in our hearts. Though you were always jealous from poor Milanil, he never did anything to make you feel like that."

"Well, I don't want to waste our time speaking about your 'brother'. I want to be with you", Legolas said, pulling Eowáthiel to a passionate kiss.

Stars in the sky seemed to be watching the two beautiful beings, embraced in such a way they looked like just one body, united by a feeling that words could not describe.

»«»«»«

The sun was rising over a small house lost in the middle of the forest, at same time a green eyed elf was waking up. Inwë's thoughts immediately turned to her sister as soon as she putted a foot out of her bed.

As usual, the first thing the black haired elleth did was look through the window to see flowers and birds outside. She was a nature-lover, just like every elf, but she had a special passion for horses, particularly for Isilme, her grey horse.

After opening the window and inspiring the fresh air of the morning, Inwë walked outside her room, decorated in blue tones, and went to check if Eowáthiel had slept in her room.

When she realized that hadn't happened, her heart skipped a beat.

_'Where are you Onóre?' _she worriedly thought.

"Inwë, are you there?", a sweet voice called.

"Yes Léssien. I'll be there in a second." Inwë answered before walking inside Léssien's room "Good morning, my angel. How did you sleep tonight? Inwë asked, her face showing the anxiety the elleth had failed to hide.

"Quite well. What's wrong?" the red haired elleth said, as she noticed her sister expression.

But before Inwë could talk, the entrance door was opened. Without waiting for her sister's agreement, Léssien runned to find out who was arriving.

When she reached the wooden hall, her deep blue eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Legolas! I knew you would come back, I knew it!" Léssien exclaimed, jumping to his arms.

"Slow down little elf, you don't want to strangle me, do you?" Legolas replied, his beautiful face showing a big smile.

At these words, Léssien relieved the pressure on Legolas' neck, running instead to Eowáthiel. The young elleth always liked Legolas a lot; she had known him since she was born.

Inwë joined the reunion too, and welcomed Legolas to their house, saying that he could stay as long as he wished. Legolas accepted the generous offer, while looking to his beloved one.

Suddenly, another elf entered the room, and his pale face showed the surprise and shock of that arrival. This elf was Milanil, who secretly have always wished that Legolas would never return from his journey. However, when he saw the blonde male elf, he knew his prayers were not listened, and

deep inside his resolution of leaving Middle-Earth made more sense than ever.

"Legolas how are you? It's quite a long time", Milanil bitterly said.

"Yes, it was a long time. But I'm here now, and I see that you are too. Visiting your friends is it?" Legolas replied.

"Milanil is spending some time with us, Legolas. He is helping us to take care of Léssien, because of her condition. But no more talk, you need to rest, just like I do." Eowáthiel quickly said.

Then, both leaved the room to rest. Léssien asked permission to go to her room and Inwë agreed. Milanil stayed behind, a concerned expression in his face.

"The day I most feared has finally arrived Inwë; I loose Eowáthiel forever. I would leave as soon as I can."

He then exited the room, leaving behind a worried Inwë.

_'Why I always have to make things right for Eowáthiel? I have to tell her about Milanil's intentions. Even if that means dealing with a mad Milanil afterwards.'_ the black haired elleth thought within her head.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Memories

**Disclaimer: **we own all the new characters, but nothing else.

»«»«»«

**Important Note: **thank to all of you that have reviewed us, and we truly hope you continue enjoying this. Sorry if the last chapter was not so good, but I was not really inspired.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 3- Memories**

After resting for a while, the two elves in love decided to leave the house for a romantic walk in the woods. Inwë decided that was not yet the moment to tell her sister about Milanil's decision, and so the couple walked away, hand in hand, oblivious to Inwë's dilemma.

As usual, the forest was shining in gold and green; butterflies could be seen here and there, dancing with the warm sun rays. Everything was in full harmony with the elves feelings, and they continued their way, admiring the beauty of that small corner lost in the vastness of the world.

"I've been such a long time trapped inside men fortresses that I had almost forgot how beautiful and peaceful this forest is. I fought against such horrible things, to be now back in your arms where I belong", Legolas said, a shadow veiling his eyes.

Eowáthiel shivered at the mention of Legolas absence. Those days have been terrible for the poor elleth, which had feared to lose the one she loved. Never, in their life, they had been apart for so long and for such a dark reason.

"Don't talk about that, Legolas! I don't want to remember those painful days, when I wondered alone under these trees, praying for you to come back to me. I truly wish that you never had to leave again, or else I'll go crazy my love!" Eowáthiel said, despair in every word.

"Eowáthiel…" the blue eyed elf whispered, while touching Eowáthiel's golden hair.

The two elegant figures finally reached a clearing, where a waterfall could be seen in the background, falling with a sweet melody over some rocks. That was their special place, where they had spent their tender moments; a place where only good memories were allowed.

The pair sat in one of the rocks, facing each other and smiling every time their eyes meet. A bird singing near by broke the silence. However, this silence didn't mean the two elves did not understand each other; it was a silence of comprehension.

"Do you remember the first time we kissed, Eowáthiel? We were right here, staring into each others eyes, a silence of expectation in the air. You were so nervous that your hands started shaking", Legolas said, grinning.

"Just a second Prince of Mirkwood! I wasn't the only one shaking, remember? You were so nervous that your hands started sweating! But in the end everything went right, and since then your kissing skills have improved satisfactorily", the brown eyed elf replied, failing to control her laughter.

"What do you mean: _improved satisfactorily_? My kisses are really good ok?" he said, while crossing his arms and pretending to be upset.

"Oh sweetheart, don't be upset. Come here!" Eowáthiel softly said, pulling Legolas to a long and passionate kiss.

And so, as the two elves were lost in their kiss, the sun seemed to shine harder, spreading its blessing over their embraced bodies.

»«»«»«

From the window of her room, Inwë watched Eowáthiel and Legolas disappearing in the middle of the trees; but when she was about to step away, the black haired elleth spotted a shadow resting in a tree-branch.

A shadow she knew too well.

With a sigh, Inwë left the house, not before checking on Léssien, who was eating in the kitchen. Then, she approached the place where she had seen the shadow. Once there, the elleth looked up, a strong breeze blowing her black hair away from her face.

"Your mind may want to go to the Undying Lands, but your heart wishes to stay" Inwë softly commented. "Please Milanil, reconsider; I know you like to be here."

"I cannot and I won't" the elf sat in the branch replied, turning to Inwë. "I will not stay here and see your sister get together with the Prince of Mirkwood."

"If you really love her, then you should let her grasp happiness" the emerald green eyed elleth started, her gaze still turned to Milanil "That's love; deep down you know Eowáthiel will never look at you the same way you look at her, and deep down you want my sister to stay with Legolas."

"What do you know about it?" Milanil finally snapped harshly, but Inwë continued staring at him with a serene expression. "You know nothing about love, you never cared about developing the same feelings I have for Eowáthiel. You always said you would never fall for someone."

"Do not speak as if you know me" the black haired elleth started, her voice dangerously calm "I'm trying to open your eyes Milanil; trying to make you see there's more in life than disputing with whom Eowáthiel should be with. She is not a trophy."

"I will not stay" Milanil hissed before jumping to the ground, and fall in his feet only to look straight into Inwë's eyes. "I will not watch the one I love marrying with someone else".

With that, the brunette turned around and walked away, completely aware that Inwë was following his every move, probably with a worried frown in her face.

»«»«»«

"Do you remember the day I asked you if you wanted to marry me Eowáthiel?" Legolas said at the same time he was caressing the elleth's slightly tanned face.

"How could I forget it? But I also remember that was the day when you had to leave for that cursed quest, that kept you away from me for so long" Eowáthiel answered, her body shaking a bit as the memories flooded her mind.

"I was thinking… you didn't give me the answer that day" Legolas started "As soon as my father called me, I had to leave for Rivendell, to meet Elrond's council. So, I believe that you had time enough to think about it."

Eowáthiel looked deep in her beloved one eyes, and not finding the words to say because of the great emotion she was feeling, she could only nod her head in agreement.

At least everything seemed to be getting right in their life, but sometimes not everything is what it seems.

»«»«»«

Night had finally fallen, carrying with it a chilly breeze and the silence of a beautiful forest. Not a sound could be heard outside, but the same could not be said about the interior of a wooden country-house.

After all, while harmony seemed to spring from every corner in the shadows, tension continued to grow inside the kitchen of the cosy house:

"If you two want to fulminate each other, do it outside" Inwë suddenly said, without turning her eyes away from the food she was preparing, but the two male elves behind her, sitting on opposite sides of a long oak table, continued to glare at each other. "You really are behaving like children, not even Léssien acts like that."

As if she had heard her name, the younger elleth of the three siblings walked inside the kitchen, wearing a soft pinkish dress, her pale hand grasping one much bigger than hers rather tightly.

"What's going on?" Eowáthiel asked without letting Léssien's hand go, and both male elves looked at her while Inwë didn't even bother to turn around.

"Legolas, Milanil!" Léssien exclaimed with a wide smile gracing her face, before running to the two elves and hug both of them. "I missed you!"

"What do you mean _I missed you_?" Milanil inquired as the young elleth wrapped her small arms around him. "You saw us today."

"I know, but not together" Léssien replied still smiling, and she failed to notice both elves shifting uncomfortably.

"Well, I hope everything is alright in here" Eowáthiel suddenly spoke, stepping beside Legolas, who looked up at her, since he was still sat.

Again, the two male elves changed an uncomfortable look, and Eowáthiel thought deep down that difficult times were about to come in that house.

Sighing, the elleth continued helping Inwë and prayed that these two would find a way of living in the same house without destroying it.

"_She still doesn't understand how much Milanil loves her. I feel this situation is only getting worse, and as usual I'll have to be strong to take care of it. But why no one ever help me?" _Inwë thought within herself.

**To be continued...**


	5. Missing

**Disclaimer: **we own all the new characters, but nothing else.

**Important note: **Eldars are superior elves, and in the story the Leagallow family does not belong to this race. That's why in the prologue, the character Inwë refers to them. I'm sorry if the story is not developing, but slowly I'll start revealing some more mysteries…

**Chapter 4- Missing...**

_The day to make a decision had finally come, blessed with a warm sun and a refreshing breeze. And such was a irony for it was time for sad goodbyes and crystal tears._

_The not so small Leagallow family was reunited in the Grey Havens, a magnificent ship behind them with his white sails already prepared to feel the wind._

"_My sweet children, please, come with us!" a bellow the waist red haired elleth begged, her brown eyes turning to her three daughters. "My heart will not bear it if you stay behind. I cannot leave you behind."_

"_Mother" a blonde haired elleth started as she stepped forward, tears dwelling in her brown eyes "We cannot go; we have our dreams… our hopes, and we would never forgive ourselves if we left now. Especially without achieving our wishes."_

"_At least let us take Léssien" the red haired elleth begged again, staring at her younger daughter, whose face was hidden behind a forest-green skirt, her tiny shoulders shaking "She cannot stay here."_

"_Mother, you know she cannot go" a black haired elleth, the oldest of the three girls, replied in a sad tone of voice. "You know she would never survive at the trip."_

"_I just hope" a brown haired elf started, his deep blue eyes going from one of his daughters to another "We can meet again soon."_

"_Mama!" the youngest elleth shouted, letting go of her older sister's waist, and ran to her mother, both now crying and hugging each other to death. "Mama, don't go!"_

"_My baby" the red haired elleth whispered running a hand down her daughter's hair, which was identical to hers. "My beautiful baby girl, I want you to be strong. Promise me you'll do everything Inwë and Eowáthiel told you to."_

"_Mama, papa, don't go!" Léssien begged through tears, still hugging her mother tightly, while her father bent on his knees and wrapped his strong arms around his youngest daughter._

_As she watched her parents hugging the little red haired elleth, crying and whispering promises they didn't know if they would be able to keep, Eowáthiel raised a hand and whipped the tears that had managed to escape from her bloodshot eyes._

_Beside her, Inwë watched the parting of her family taking place with a tearful frown on her face, but no tears fell down from her emerald green eyes._

_Slowly, Léssien let her mother go and allowed Inwë to pull her into a hug, tears dwelling on her blue eyes…_

»«»«»«

"Léssien…" Eowáthiel called out, her right hand touching the young elleth's shoulder.

Shaking, Léssien turned to look at her sister, her eyes shining with the tears she had been crying at the sad memory she recently had.

"What's wrong, Léssi? Why have you been crying?" the blonde haired elleth asked, whipping the salty tears from her sister's face with the sleeve of her pale blue dress.

The young elleth's answer took a while to come. Léssien was sobbing and the words seemed to be struggling to come out of her throat.

"I was…remembering when mum and dad had to leave, Eowá" she started "I miss them so bad, and all I want was to have them with us. I hate myself so much!" the blue eyed elleth said, hugging Eowáthiel hardly.

"Don't say that! Why would you hate yourself? You're such a wonderful being: beautiful, gentle, caring for the ones around you. Could every soul in Middle-Earth be like you, and what a peaceful life everybody would have" Eowáthiel quickly replied, shocked by her sister's affirmation.

"If I didn't have this stupid disease for which is no cure as far as we know, I could have gone with them. Of course I'd miss you and Inwë then; but at least I'd be waiting for you in Valinor" she said, her eyes searching the horizon for a vision that was out of her reach.

Eowáthiel thought for a moment, her mind recalling the distant day of her parents leaving, in the Grey Havens. The sound of the sea was one of the most beautiful things she had ever heard, despite the unfortunate reasons of that trip.

"My sweet Léssien" she started saying, her voice trembling with the melancholic memory "It's not your fault. Sometimes, life plays tricks on us, to test our strength. What seems bad now, may have a good ending in the future; do not despair, you're not alone."

Holding their hands, the two elleth remained outside admiring the simple beauty of the forest, while inside a country house two male elves were staring at each other in a rather challenging way.

»«»«»«

Inwë was slowly walking in a dirty path, leading to her house. She had no hurry to return to a place where only tension seemed to spring, and her tired body seemed to be taking its time to restore the energy she had spent.

The silent dispute between Milanil and Legolas was annoying her deeply, allied to the fact that Eowáthiel ignored or seemed to ignore that the two elves were measuring their strengths.

When the house roof was already seen above the trees tops, Inwë take a seat in one big rock by the side of the path. Lately, all she wanted was to be alone, although her mind was always with Léssien.

However, she had other things on her mind; things she was always fighting to hide. Painful memories of her past; memories of a red-haired someone she didn't see for quite a long time.

That day was still clear on her mind… a forest green cloak, a red hair and a brown horse, flooded her already full mind. "I must be strong. In the middle of this chaos, I must keep my head in place; I must not fail now…" the black haired elleth realized, her emerald green eyes turning to the house roof.

And once again, she buried her own memories, putting a fake expression of serenity in her face, and walked a few steps only to find her younger sisters sitting by the house entrance.

"What have we got here, a conspiracy?" Inwë joked, mentally hoping that nothing else had happened. "If I have to deal with anymore problems, I'll explode."

**To be continued… **


	6. A difficult decision

**Disclaimer: **We own all the new characters, and nothing else.

**Important note: **thanks for you that keep reading the story and reviewing us. And Legolas Girl, if you want to know what will happen, you just have to continue reading the story.

**Chapter 5: **A difficult decision

"Milanil, what's wrong with you?" a blonde elleth asked, sitting in a wooden bench beside a brown haired elf, inside the kitchen, and Milanil turned his mysterious grey eyes to Eowáthiel, and holding her hand, he said:

"Nothing, I just didn't rest very well last night, Eowá."

Despite his quick answer, Eowáthiel felt that he was hiding something from her, and noticing her concerned frown, Milanil put a smile on his pale face to prevent the blonde elleth of worrying.

'_No, I cannot tell her what I feel. When I finally leave for Valinor, I'll write a letter telling her everything; for now I should keep it for myself.' _were the thoughts within the elf's head.

Eowáthiel smiled back and told him:

"You know you can tell me everything, don't you? I know that lately I've been distant from everybody because of Legolas, but I promise that is going to change now."

Then, after kissing Milanil on the cheek, Eowáthiel got up and started preparing the breakfast. In that same moment, Inwë entered the room and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw her sister was making the breakfast.

Without saying a word, the green eyed elleth went to help Eowáthiel, and the two siblings made a great meal for their family. When they finished the preparation, Milanil was sent to call Legolas and Léssien who were playing outside.

»«»«»«

"Where are you, Léssien? Come on, I'll find you sooner or later!" Legolas playfully said.

Hiding behind a large tree, Léssien couldn't stop giggling and so, he found her in a second. The two elves had spent the beginning of the morning playing hide and seek, and now they were exhausted.

They lay on the grass, on their backs, and stared at the blue sky, where the clouds seemed to run faster with the blowing wind.

When Milanil stepped outside and saw that Léssien had been playing with Legolas instead of playing with him, as she usually did, he felt it was the right time to have a serious conversation with the Prince of Mirkwood.

"Léssi" Milanil called out "Breakfast is waiting for you in the kitchen! Your sisters want you there right away."

"What about you two?" the young elleth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We'll be there in a minute, won't we Legolas?" Milanil quickly said, turning to face the blue eyed elf.

Legolas nodded in agreement, though he was not sure about what the other elf wanted from him. Suspiciously, Léssien walked inside, and it was only after her blue dress disappeared through the front door that Milanil decided to speak.

"So Legolas, how was your hide and seek game?" he asked, sarcasm in his every word.

"Well Milanil, it was great, though I'm quite sure you don't want to talk about that right now." the blonde haired elf answered, quickly correcting "I mean, at least not only about that."

"Really clever. I just want to give you a little warning: I may have lost Eowáthiel, but I'm not going to loose Léssien as well. She is like a younger sister to me, you know? I've always been here for her; I know how much she has suffered and still does with that unknown disease. I won't let you steal her from me!" Milanil dangerously hissed, his eyes showing anger.

Legolas' surprise kept him from talking for a few seconds, but when he did, his voice was strangely calm:

"I never steeled anyone from you and I'm really sorry that you put things that way. Just let me tell you this: Eowáthiel loves me and I love her, and we're going to be together forever; I'm part of this family. And just in case you haven't noticed, you're the one who is keeping the Leagallow family from being happy, always whining about everything. I feel sorry from you, Milanil." Legolas answered.

The grey eyed elf was stroked by those words: _'What if he is right? Eowáthiel and Léssien don't need me anymore; Inwë will watch over them. It's time to leave Middle-Earth.' _

Turning around furiously, the elf stormed inside the house and headed to the room where he had been staying for so long now. He looked around, as if saying goodbye to that place, memorising every little detail.

»«»«»«

"Where are they?"Inwë asked when Léssien walked inside the kitchen alone, her face showing concern.

"They're outside. They said they'll be here in a minute, onóre!" the red haired elleth answered, pulling a chair to sit at the table.

Inwë stared cautiously at Eowáthiel, who was naively putting a plate in front of Léssien, humming an old song their mother had taught them. The three elleth started eating their breakfast, and Léssien told them about the game with Legolas. She was happier than ever and her strengths seemed to be finally coming back.

"That's great, honey." Inwë said, smiling "I told you that the time you'd spend in your bed, would be compensate in the future. But you must be careful, and don't exaggerate ok?"

Léssien nodded, while biting a toast. She was feeling better, and was also very happy that the family was getting bigger. But her sweet heart was always missing her parents even though they were always in her mind.

The silence inside the house was broke by the sound of a door being hardly slammed, and the three elleth stared at each other in surprise.

"Oops, I think someone is angry!" the youngest elleth innocently stated, holding a mug in front of her open mouth.

"I'll see what's going on" Eowáthiel said, before walking in the direction of the sound.

'_This is not going to be good!' _Inwë thought, before looking down at her younger sister and stand up:

"Léssi, what do you say about finishing the breakfast outside?" she asked, and the blue eyed elleth didn't think twice, and ran to the front door, almost hitting an upset Legolas "You too, come!" Inwë said, not giving space to a refusal from the blonde elf.

»«»«»«

When Eowáthiel entered Milanil's room, she found him sitting in the edge of the bed, staring at the window from where the other elves could be seen at the distance.

"Milanil, what happened?" she softly said, putting a hand in her friend's shoulder.

"I'm going to Valinor, Eowáthiel" the elf said, his eyes refusing to look at the brown eyed elleth beside him.

"What!" Eowáthiel cried. "You can't be serious… how can you leave us? We're you're family, aren't we?"

"Of course you are, but now you have Legolas to take care of you. I have no use here!" Milanil answered, finally finding the courage to look in her eyes.

"What do you mean: no use here? You are our sibling, we need you. Especially Léssien, you have been with her all of her life!" Eowáthiel said, despair reaching her mind, and Milanil, sadly smiling, replied:

"Léssien…of course. Are you so blind Eowáthiel Leagallow that you can't see what I feel for you? I love you, ever since we've meet. All my life I've pretended to love you as brother should love a sister, but I'm tired of doing it. You never really cared about me, so why does it matter now?" he cried, rising from the bed and walking from side to side.

"I had no idea, Milanil. I never thought…"the elleth started, but the grey eyed elf didn't let her finish. He was going to say everything he had kept for him, all of those years.

"Of course you didn't. All you can think of is Legolas, isn't it? You didn't even pay much attention when Léssi had the first signs of the disease, because your dear love had left to help the ring bearer. You are selfish and childish Eowáthiel, and I shouldn't even care about you. I stayed behind supporting you when you were despairing, fearing to loose the only being you really love, making me suffer more and more with your tears. But 'm done with that, now it's my turn to be selfish!" Milanil cried, his body shaking because of his sudden burst.

"You're being unfair!" Eowáthiel finally managed to say, her face flushed because of what the elf had said. "I care about my family and I care about you too! Guess eav novvlss Legolas dess me carine, you have to understand it. I watched Legolas leaving, so as my parents, but I stayed with Léssien and Inwë because they're my siblings. I didn't go with Legolas; I could never leave them!"

The two elves remained in silence for a while, thinking about what had been said. Milanil was the first breaking it, and when he talked his voice was lower than usual:

"I'll leave anyway. Everybody has the right to make their choices, and I've made mine; I'll leave tomorrow first thing in the morning. Now, if you don't mind I wish to pack my belongings."

"Fine!" was the only word escaping from the blonde elleth's lips before she left the room.

**To be continued…**

**Note: **Guess eav novvlss Legolas dess me carine, means: And I've known Legolas all my life. Just for you to know.

I want to hear some opinions from you guys that have been reading the story: Should Milanil leave, or should he stay? Don't forget to tell your reasons ok? Take care!


	7. Milanil's Dilemma

**Disclaimer:** We own the new characters and the plot.

»«»«»«

**Special thanks:**

**Legolas girl: **thanks for giving your opinion, though it wasn't really clarifying. Hope you enjoy the solution I've come up with.

**JJ-8-4-8-9: **thanks a lot for your idea, but as I'm writing this fic with a friend of mine which is represented by Inwë, I'm not sure yet if that should happen (I think she would kill me if I put her character with Milanil). Anyway, hope you enjoy this.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 6:** Milanil's Dilemma

As Inwë approached Eowáthiel, she saw that her sister's face was pale, revealing that the outcome of the conversation with Milanil had been a shock to the blonde elleth.

Eowáthiel's brown eyes were staring at the empty space, and when Inwë sat beside her, she continued to stare, as if she hadn't noticed her sister's presence.

No words escaped from their rosy lips for what seemed an eternity, and the only sound present in the forest was the trees' whispers. As night kept falling around them and the darkness spread its arms over that small part of the world, candles were lighted inside the house.

Not even this, made Eowáthiel move. Though her slim body was trapped within the forest, her mind was running free, like a river running to find its way to the sea.

When Inwë realised her sister's mind was far from reality, she decided to return home. But when she was about to leave, Eowáthiel asked her:

"How long have you know about this?"

The green eyed elleth shrugged, looking straight into her sibling's brown eyes.

"What does that matter for? Whatever my answer is, nothing will change." she answered, not knowing for sure if she should tell her the entire truth. "Anyway, what did Milanil tell you to make you react like that?"

Inwë was not yet aware of the extension of Milanil's confession, and she didn't want to reveal things that the elf didn't want the blonde elleth to know.

"To begin, he told me he wanted to leave Middle-Earth and sail away to Valinor, which for itself is bad enough. But he didn't stop there." Eowáthiel replied, her eyes searching her older sister's expression for a change.

_'Has he told her everything?' _Inwë thought._ 'That would explain the sadness in her voice.'_

"I could never imagine what he feels about me. I always thought that his feelings towards me were the feelings of a brother towards a sister. If he only has told me..." the brown eyed elleth trailed off, a single tear appearing in the corner of her eye.

"And what if he had told you, Eowá? Would that change anything?" Inwë quickly asked, holding her sister's cold hands.

"I don't know, but I can't stand the idea of loosing him Inwë. Although I haven't been by his side lately and by yours as well, I'm not selfish. I love my family!" Eowáthiel replied, letting go of the black haired elleth's hands.

"When Milanil told me about his decision, I really believed he was speaking without thinking rationally. I see now I've made a mistake. But one thing is for sure Eowáthiel: he is not bluffing. Milanil is going to leave, and he'll only stay if something serious happens." Inwë stated, while getting

up.

The two siblings didn't look at each other for a brief moment, and when Eowáthiel raised her shinning brown eyes in a rather defiant way towards the other elleth, Inwë knew that it was time to leave; an argument would make things get worse.

Turning around in a graceful way, the oldest elleth made her way back to the wooden house, where a candle's flame dancing with the soft breeze of the night could be seen through an open window.

The blonde elleth observed as her sister approached the entrance door, and after seeing her green dress disappearing inside the house, she finally let the tears stream down her beautiful face.

»«»«»«

Against her sisters' orders Léssien got up from her bed ignoring the small dizziness she had felt as soon as her sparkling blue eyes fluttered open. She was dying to play with Milanil since she hadn't been doing such thing for a long time, mainly because the little elleth also loved to play with Legolas and listening to him telling her stories about his adventures.

With a pensive frown on her pale face Léssien fell down on her knees, and looked at the small wooden house her father had made for her when she was born. The reddish elleth loved that house dearly, and she loved the small dolls made of cloth as well for those had been made by her mother.

With a smile gracing her features Léssien put two of her four dolls aside, and was about to leave the room to ask for Eowáthiel's help to get dressed when a knock was heard.

"Come in!" the blue eyed elleth exclaimed standing up, and the wooden door was slowly opened only to reveal a brownish haired elf, with dark grey eyes "Milanil!"

Before Milanil had time to react, Léssien run towards him only to jump slightly, and at same time the elf grabbed her by the waist the young elleth wrapped her tiny arms around his neck.

"I think you can read minds, because I was going to call you." Léssien joked with a giggle, and Milanil's lips curled into a tiny smile as he put the elleth down "I want to play with you, but I need to get dressed first."

In silence Milanil watched as Léssien opened the doors of her closet, and stared at her clothes, but the elf noticed how pale the reddish haired elleth looked. Even though she seemed as energetic and bouncy as ever, Milanil understood something was wrong. He just hoped his words would not affect Léssien's condition; he would never forgive himself if something happened to her.

"Swallow, come here." Milanil heard himself saying as he walked towards the bed, and sat on the mattress, and the reddish haired elleth looked at him, a white dress on her hands.

"What's wrong?" Léssien confusedly asked as she put the dress back inside the closet, and slowly made her way towards the elf "I want to go play."

"I know sweet, but I need to talk with you." Milanil replied, and with a sigh Léssien sat on the bed, and crossed her tiny arms against her chest "What I have to tell you its really important."

"Does it have to do with Eowáthiel?" Léssien inquired suddenly, and the grey eyed elf stared at her in silence, before sighing, and standing up only to kneel in front of the young elleth afterwards.

"Honey, I need you to understand something." Milanil started as he took Léssien's hands in his "Your sister Eowáthiel...she finally has what she wanted, and you know what that is, don't you?"

"Legolas." Léssien quickly answered with a short nod, and Milanil nodded back before looking at the elleth's hands trying hard to think of a way to explain what he was about to do and why.

"Well, I...now that Legolas is here, I...well, first of all you know I love you and your sisters more than anything in the world; you know that, don't you?" Milanil inquired, and Léssien nodded as reply "And you know I would never do something that could hurt you, right?"

"Did you do something bad?" Léssien asked suddenly, her blue eyes opening wide in alarm, and the brown haired elf blinked in surprise and confusion, before shaking his head.

"No Léssi, I didn't do anything...yet." Milanil decided to add, and Léssien entitled her head to the side not understanding what he meat "I...I need to leave."

"Are you going on a trip?" Léssien asked in her innocent way, and Milanil looked down trying hard to think of a way to speak without making the young elleth despairing.

"Yes, I'm going on a trip," Milanil finally said after a few seconds, and the blue eyed elleth nodded shortly "but this trip...I don't think I'll be able to come back."

"What!" Léssien asked in a rather loud voice, and Milanil looked away not finding the courage to face the young elleth "Why! Why are you not coming back! What did I do!"

"You didn't do anything." Milanil spoke as soon as he heard the last question, and he looked at Léssien only to feel his breathe get stuck in his throat when he saw tears dwelling in the elleth's once brilliant blue eyes "Please sweetie, don't cry."

"You can't leave!" Léssien exclaimed as she took her hands off Milanil's grasp, tears threatening to fall down her eyes "You can't! I need you here!"

"Léssien, please, you need to understan-"

_"No!"_ the reddish elleth shouted closing her eyes shut, one single tear making it's way down Léssien's pale cheek "I don't want you to leave! You can't abandon me like my parents did!"

"I'm not going to abandon you." Milanil said as he looked at Léssien's face, his heart clutching at the elleth's tears "Please Léssien, you need to understand that's not because I'm leaving that I'm going to forget about you."

"You are!" Léssien exclaimed between sobs "You are going to forget me just like my parents did! I know it! Why are you leaving!"

"Léssi..." slowly standing up, Milanil was about to hug Léssien when the young elleth started coughing though tears were still streaming down her cheeks "Léssien, you need to calm down."

"I don't want you to leave!" Léssien managed to say between coughs, her eyes pleading for Milanil to change his mind "Please, I want you to stay; with whom am I going to play with?"

"Léssien calm down." Milanil instructed as Léssien started coughing harder than before, a hand now grasping the front of her pinkish nightgown "C'mon darling, lay down and breathe slowly. I'm going to call your sisters."

After making sure Léssien was lying on the bed, and though he didn't like the painful coughs that kept escaping from her pink lips, Milanil left the room only to find Inwë on the living-room, staring at the window.

"Inwë, its Léssien!" Milanil exclaimed, and that was more than enough for the black haired elleth to stand up from the windowsill, and literally run towards her younger sister's room only to find Léssien trying to sit on the mattress, coughing as she had never coughed before.

"Léssien lay down." Inwë told her sister as she sat beside her, before turning to Milanil "I need her medicine, and go call Eowáthiel; she's outside."

With a short nod, Milanil ran out of the house only to find Eowáthiel under a tree, sat in the middle of the roots, hugging Legolas as if he was going to disappear forever. However, the thought of Léssien made the brown haired elf forget his jealousy, and it didn't take long for Milanil to reach the two elves' side.

"Eowáthiel, I need your help." Milanil panted, sweat running down his now flushed face, and the blonde haired elleth looked up at him only to find bloodshot eyes "It's Léssien; she's having another attack."

When those words reached her ears Eowáthiel released Legolas, and ran towards the house leaving the two male elves outside, staring at each other. Strangely, Milanil was not feeling rage for Legolas, but before he could think twice about it the brown haired elf turned his back to the Prince, and walked inside the house at a rather fast rate.

After a long time trying to make Léssien drink her medicine and take a nap everything ended all right, and everyone was now watching the reddish elleth sleeping soundly on her bed, hugging her pillow while Inwë continued sat beside her, running a hand through her sister's hair red hair.

"I think we should leave her now." Eowáthiel whispered, and after a nod Inwë pulled the covers up so only Léssien's head and neck could be seen, and in silence the black haired elleth stepped out of the room.

Milanil was about to follow Inwë when a hand on his shoulder made him stop his tracks, and with a deep breathe the grey eyed elf looked to his side.

"What are you going to do now, Milanil?" Eowáthiel questioned a couple of seconds later, but the elf didn't answer her "Are you going to leave us knowing Léssien's condition?"

»«»«»«

After leaving the young elleth sleeping in her bed, the adult elves gathered in the cosy kitchen to discuss the latest events.

Milanil was still thinking about Eowáthiel's words: what should he do now? His mind was telling him to leave, that he was no longer needed in Middle-Earth; nevertheless, his heart could not bear the mere thought of leaving Léssien behind, especially in such a difficult moment.

As the two elleth and the blue-eyed elf occupied their seats at table, Milanil opened the window and rested his elbows over the window-sill.

The fresh air filled the warm kitchen, and the candles lights' trembled with the gentle wind. The Leagallow family was much shaken due to the unexpected return of Léssien's coughing.

"She looked so pale…" Legolas muttered his right arm over Eowáthiel's shoulders. "I have never seen her like that before."

No replies come for a long time, and the silence inside the house started to become really intolerable. The four elves kept shifting uncomfortably at each other, and Inwë was the one breaking the icy silence:

"There's no point in pretending nothing is wrong, and we all know that. I believe we're mature enough to have a civilized conversation, and I truly hope you agree with me."

At this moment, she paused, looking straight into the other elves' eyes. Milanil was now approaching the table, realising it was time to do it.

As he sat in one of the chairs, his grey eyes meet a pair of brown ones, and a torrent of thoughts crossed his tired mind.

"Inwë and Eowáthiel, I want to apologize for taking Léssi to play outside every day. I should have known that she was still to weak; I'm sorry." Said the Prince of Mirkwood, feeling rather disturbed with the red-haired elleth's fragility.

When he left in his mission to protect the ring bearer, Léssien was not yet being attacked by that strange illness. So, of all the elves inside that house, he was the most surprised and shocked one.

"Well Legolas, for once what happens with this family is not your fault. I went to Léssien's room to tell her about my decision, and at the sudden news her body collapsed. If there is anyone to blame, that would be me."

"Please stop, both of you! I'm tired of seeing you two trying to show who the best is, trying to take the blame for every little thing that happens." Eowáthiel yelled, her voice shaking uncontrollably.

"Calm down, Eowá. We're not going to solve anything by arguing and blaming ourselves for what have happened. Legolas, if we thought that Léssien was spending too much time outside, we would have told you. And Milanil, Léssi was indeed overwhelmed by your decision, but it was her weak body who betrayed her in the end. There is no need to loose our minds now, we must stay together." The green-eyed elleth said.

"Inwë is right. Milanil, I know that we have never been friends, but I believe now is a good time to avoid any conflicts", Legolas stated, stretching his hand towards the brown-haired elf.

Under the approval look in Inwë's face, the two elves shook their hands, though not facing each other directly. Milanil remained still for a moment, then rose from his chair, and walked towards the open window. Staring into the starry sky, he said:

"I decided to delay my journey to Valinor, just until Léssien is fully recovered. I want to leave with inner peace and I know that is not possible at the moment. As soon as I believe she is better, I would no longer remain here."

"That is a great joy to us, Milanil and we hope that meanwhile you give up of that silly idea." Inwë quickly replied, nudging her sister as a way to make her say something.

"I agree, you know you're part of this family." She said, standing up.

Then, Eowáthiel and Legolas left the room, holding their hands, not glancing a second time at the tall figure by the window.

»«»«»«

A few days went by, and Léssien was slowly recovering from the cough. If Inwë and Eowáthiel hadn't been by the little elleth's bedside day and night, she would probably have tried to escape from bed.

The two male elves seemed to have forgotten their personal conflict, putting all of their efforts in cleaning and cooking. But as the blue-eyed elleth continued to get better, Milanil's determination in leaving only grew stronger.

Eowáthiel had not spoken to him since that day in the kitchen. She was still confused about his feeling's confession and angry because we wanted to abandon them.

One day, when the blonde elleth was setting the table for dinner, Milanil approached silently. His grey eyes stood still for a moment when Eowáthiel raised her head.

"I'll call for dinner in just some minutes", she stated.

"I… just wanted to say I'll be leaving in a couple of weeks. Léssi is not really happy about it, but she is starting to understand my motivations." Milanil replied.

"As you wish", was the only reply coming from a pair of rosy lips.

Sighing, Milanil exited the kitchen, failing to see the elleth's deep eyes' watching is every move.

»«»«»«

"Eowá…" Legolas whispered to the night.

But no response came, since the two elves didn't sleep in the same room. Sighing deeply, he opened his blue eyes only to be embraced by the sweet darkness.

Uncovering himself, the elf rose from the bed and grabbed a grey cloak that was laying in an armchair. Walking in the silent and graceful way so familiar to the elves, Legolas crossed the long corridor that lead to the living-room.

As the elf come closer the room, he noticed a hooded figure entering through the front door. Being extra careful, Legolas waited in the dark, all of his senses sharpened.

When the figure removed the hood, a long, curly, black hair was revealed by the moonlight. The blond elf widened his eyes in surprise, and holding his breath, he watched as Inwë removed her cloak.

'_What in the world has she been doing so late in the forest?' _Legolas wondered. Turning around to return to his room, the blue-eyed elf couldn't stop thinking how awkward that situation was.

»«»«»«

**Important note:** I'm sorry for taking so long to post, but I'm in holidays now. It may take a bit long for me to post again, but I hope you understand. Oh, I almost forgot, don't loose the next chapter, it will be full of surprises!


	8. An unexpected visit

**Disclaimer:** We own the new characters and the plot, nothing else.

**Note: **I'm sorry for the time I took to post this chapter, but I really was not inspired to write it. Anyway, here it is: hate it or love it.

**Chapter 7-** An unexpected visit

A new day was starting in a forest lost in the Middle-Earth. Every day was a blessing for the elves that lived there: birds singing their beautiful songs, butterflies playing with the sun rays, and trees as far as the eyes could reach.

A little red-haired elleth woke up as the sun started rising, and sneaked off her room as silently as she could. When she was almost reaching the front door, a tall brown-haired figure emerged from the kitchen and stopped suddenly at the sight of her.

"Léssien Leagallow, where you trying to sneak off?" Milanil asked, raising an eyebrow.

Blushing slightly, the elleth giggled before answering, "I wasn't trying to sneak, I just wanted to welcome the new day. Don't look at me like that; I was going to stay close."

Smiling, Milanil approached and hugged her. "Right", he started, "but just in case, its better if I go with you. You know you shouldn't be on your own out there."

Nodding, Léssien grabbed his hand and opened the front door to be immediately embraced by the warm sun. The two elves played outside for a while, chasing colourful butterflies and smelling different flowers.

Their giggles soon reached the interior of the house, where a blonde elleth had just awaked. Dressing quickly, she decided to investigate the source of such noise.

The elleth arrived just in time to see Léssien running after a particularly big butterfly, while Milanil laughed madly sitting in the small grass. At the sight of this, Eowáthiel couldn't help but laughing too, and when the blue-eyed elleth realised she was there, ran to throw herself in her sister's arms. "Eowá! Come and help me chase that big butterfly", she said.

"No way, you started the chase, you finish it. I'll just sit here with Milanil, ok?"

Feeling rather disappointed, the little elleth shrugged and pursued her chase enthusiastically. Meanwhile, Eowáthiel had sat beside the grey-eyed elf that suddenly seemed melancholic. His eyes were stubbornly fixed in the red-haired elleth, his posture rigid and alert.

"I'm not going to bite you", she said, gazing at him.

"I know", he replied, turning to face her. But as he did so, his eyes turned away instantly; she was wearing a velvet green dress that made her features even more graceful. "It's just that lately you've been avoiding me, and I was surprised you didn't do the same this time."

"I'm sorry Milanil, I've been a fool. Despite everything, I still care about you; you know that sometimes I can be childish and selfish. I never meant to hurt you…", Eowáthiel muttered, holding his hand. "Look at me, Milanil."

He raised his grey eyes and stared deeply into her brown ones. He could see nothing but honesty in them, and so decided to open his heart. "I won't lie, Eowá. You hurt me deeply; not because you didn't love me as I love you, but because of your violent reaction. From all reactions I could picture in my mind, that was not one, I can assure you."

Eowáthiel remained in silence for a while, not finding the words to say what she had felt when she had known the truth. Her beautiful face was framed with an uncertain expression that could be interpreted as anxious or concerned.

"I got one, I got one!" screamed Léssien, holding in her small hands a butterfly in shades of brown and red. "She's so beautiful!"

Smiling at her sister, Eowáthiel applauded cheerfully, being immediately followed by Milanil. "Now you have to let her follow her way", she softly said.

Sighing, the blue-eyed elleth let go of the butterfly, running after her as she flied away. "Onóre, can I go play with my dolls? I'm tired!" she started, but as she saw her sister was rising, Léssien hastily added: "But you don't have to come with me, I want you to stay with Milanil."

Waving goodbye, she returned to the house, her blue dress dancing with the wind. As she was closing the door, she winked at Milanil and her lips silently formed the words 'Good luck!'

So, the two elves were left alone outside, staring in opposite directions. The elf grabbed a small rock and thrown it to the air, is sharp eyes watching as it raised high, ultimately falling some meters away.

"Milanil, please…" the blonde elleth muttered. "Please, don't leave us, everybody loves you so much. It makes no sense leaving now; Léssien is getting better with every day that goes by, and soon we'll all be leaving to Valinor. Wait for us, is all I ask you…"

"I don't know, Eowáthiel. I need to think about everything", the grey eyed elf told the elleth, raising and starting to walk away in the direction of the wooden house. "Are you coming?"

"Yes", answered Eowáthiel in a rather low voice.

»«»«»«

"Inwë, may I speak to you?" a blond elf asked to a black haired elleth.

"Well, you're already speaking to me…" Inwë answered, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I mean in private. I have something to ask you, and I believe it is better if we step outside just for a second, if you don't mind", Legolas explained, while looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"Whatever…" was the only reply coming from the elleth's lips. Her emerald green eyes were gleaming in doubt, but still she followed the blue eyed elf that had lost no time in crossing the door that lead to the forest.

Meanwhile, Eowáthiel was playing with Léssien in her room, and Milanil was lying in his bed. He was aware of the blonde elleth next room, and her voice made him shiver; why was it so difficult for him to leave? Every time he was determined to do it, she would come out of nowhere and change his mind.

Whatever he decided, his heart had no hope: Eowáthiel would always see him as a brother.

»«»«»«

"What is it that you wish to ask me, Legolas?" Inwë inquired as soon as the blond elf stopped in his tracks.

"The other night I was going to the kitchen, when a certain sound made me stop in alert: it was the sound of the front door being opened. Inwë, your business is your own, but I couldn't help wondering what on earth were you doing so late in the forest", the elf told her, his sharp blue eyes watching the elleth's expression closely.

"I see… so, if I'm not mistaken, you want me to give you satisfactions of my actions. I'm sorry, Legolas, but you said it yourself: my business is my own", the elleth simply answered, her tone leaving no space for a reply. "So, if that was all…"

Legolas tried to spoke; however, no words reached his mouth, although his head was full of questions. Looking into Inwë's face, he shrugged, and the elleth slowly turned on the spot and crossed the same path they had done, but in the opposite direction.

Left alone with his many questions the blond elf decided to take a walk in the forest. In the last few days, he had sensed something was about to happen, even though he couldn't tell what it was.

His feet were leading him, and as he walked oblivious to the surroundings, voices reached his sensitive ears. Those voices… he knew to whom they belong, but it didn't make sense. Why would they be in that distant forest? The last time he had seen them, they were walking back home.

Making a quick decision, Legolas climbed t the nearest tree and concealed himself among the trees' branches and the leaves. Only well skilled eyes could detect him in that sea of green.

As the voices approached, the blond elf couldn't help but smiling; he was not mistaken. Two riders were coming through the dirt path that led to the wooden house, happily singing:"… comes from the green dragon!"

As they were passing right beneath the tree Legolas was, he jumped and landed in front of them. His face opened in a smile, when he saw two pairs of eyes widening in surprise at the sight of him. "Legolas!", one of the riders exclaimed.

"I told you, if Legolas is around, there's no chance of making a surprise!" the other rider replied.

"And right you are! Come down friends, I want to have a good look at you!" the blue eyed elf said cheerfully.

As the riders descended from the horse, a blonde elleth appeared out f nowhere, and her brown eyes fell upon Legolas, failing to notice the two small figures beside him. "There you are Legolas, I was…" but her sentence was not finished. She had finally spotted the two figures, "You are…"


	9. One day

**Disclaimer:** We own the new characters and the plot, nothing else.

**Chapter 8-** One day...

"You are..." Eowáthiel muttered, her eyes widening in surprise.

"We are Merry and Pippin at your service", a small man with light brown hair said, his eyes gleaming with delight. "So, is this your girl, Legolas?" Pippin asked, looking to the blond elf.

"Yes, this is Eowáthiel. Eowá, these are my dear friends, Merry and Pippin", Legolas introduced, and both hobbits shook hands with the brown eyed elleth, that was still recovering from the surprise.

"Legolas is a lucky fellow. You are as beautiful as a blooming flower, my lady", Merry commented, smiling at Eowáthiel.

"Thank you, but you don't have to call me lady; Eowáthiel is just fine" the blonde elleth replied, smiling at the polite manners of the small man. "Well, you two must be exhausted, I'm sure your journey was long. Come inside and we'll find you something to eat", she added, pointing to the wooden house.

"Well, lad- Eowáthiel, I mean… I'm a bit hungry. We only had breakfast, and we missed the second breakfast, the-"Pippin started to count up, but Merry interrupted him, saying "I'm sure that's not important right now, Pip. Let's go inside, shall we?"

So, the four of them unhurriedly made the way towards the house, with Merry and Pippin chatting about the adventures of the journey. As they were almost reaching the door, a certain red haired elleth stepped outside and shrieked at the sight of them. "Oh my, you're hobbits! Legolas told me stories about you, but I never imagined you'd be so short!"

"Léssi!" Eowáthiel warningly said. "That's not a very nice thing to say", she explained, as her sister walked towards them.

"Don't worry, the little lady is right! True to be said, we're as small as a child, and proud of it!" Merry happily stated, smiling to Léssien that was now holding the brown eyed elleth hand.

Laughing, they entered the house, where Milanil and Inwë greeted them, "Welcome to our house, you can stay as long as you wish" the black haired elleth told the two hobbits.

It was only after eating a good meal (it turns out that Pippin's hunger was not that tiny), that the two of them started giving Legolas news about those they had left behind. It was really amusing to watch them speaking enthusiastically, interrupting each other to add more details. Léssien was charmed: her blue eyes shined as she observed Merry and Pippin closely.

"… and Faramir is still at Gondor", Pippin concluded.

A loud noise echoed trough the kitchen, due to the tray Inwë had just let slip to the floor. Fruit rolled in every direction, but the green eyed elleth didn't move. She raised her eyes, and whispered: "Faramir?"

"Yes, son of Denethor. Why? Do you know him?" Legolas asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Not personally. But the name is familiar; probably you mentioned it in one of yours many stories about the ring bearer's quest" Inwë quickly answered, her face suddenly expressionless.

And without adding a word, she left the kitchen. The elves and the hobbits stared at each other in a rather confused way, not understanding Inwë's reaction at the mention of that name.

»«»«»«

"Inwë, may I come in?" a blonde elleth called out.

"Sure", the dark haired elleth answered, and as soon as she spoke the door of her room opened to reveal her sibling, Eowáthiel. Her expression showed apprehension, and Inwë could clearly see what was coming. The green eyed elleth was not ready to tell her the truth, it was too painful.

"Onóre, what was that all about? Do you know this man, Faramir?" the brown eyed elleth asked, trying not to reveal in her voice how much she was concerned.

"I already answered to that, Eowá. I don't know who that man is", Inwë replied. She was sitting in the ledge, and her piercing eyes were gazing into the blue sky. "If you don't mind, I need to take some rest. I have a terrible headache."

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me anything?" No reply come, and so Eowáthiel decided to leave her older sister with her own thoughts. However, as she was almost closing the door, she added:" You should trust me, Inwë."

'_That is easy to say'_, the green eyed elleth thought to herself. But her heart carried a heavy burden, and she was not ready to confide it to anyone; not even to her sister. Maybe one day she would be able to do it… when the pain had faded away, and her mind had erased those distant memories. One day…

»«»«»«

The hobbits brought another spirit to that house, and the place where silence had been a constant before, was now full of cheerful voices and loud laughter. Léssien was the one who was enjoying more their presence; she was never tired of hearing Pippin's and Merry many adventures.

Eowáthiel seemed to be distant, her brown eyes repeatedly looking towards her sister's room door. That headache was just an excuse, she was sure, but no matter how hard she tried to find a reason for that behaviour, the blonde elleth just couldn't bring herself to reach it.

"Eowá, let's leave these three children alone, and go for a walk", Legolas whispered in her ear. She nodded, and followed her beloved one outside. They walked side by side for a while, until Legolas grabbed her hand and made her look at him.

They stood still for a moment, their eyes locked. At last, the blond elf pulled the elleth to a hug, and it was a long time before they broke apart. "You're worried about your sister", he said, caressing her tanned face.

"Inwë has always been so mysterious, Legolas. Sometimes, she disappears in the night, and only returns before the dawn", Eowáthiel explained, her voice above a whisper. "I just want to understand…"

"I saw her a few nights ago, coming from the forest. I asked where she had been, but she told me it was not my business. If Inwë is keeping a secret, then it's because is serious and her will should be respected" the blue eyed elf seriously assured.

The blonde elleth nodded, but it was evident that something was still disturbing her. Legolas soothingly leaded her towards a big bolder ahead, and they sit facing each other. He wanted to say anything to comfort the elleth he loved, but no words reached his mouth. Instead, Legolas kissed Eowáthiel's hands softly, making the brown eyed elleth to quiver inside.

"You always had the gift of making me shiver, you know?" Eowáthiel said, a small smile gracing her features.

"And you have the gift of making me wish to stay by your side forever, away from all problems" Legolas said in a sweet voice, staring deeply into Eowáthiel's eyes.

Legolas and Eowáthiel were together for a long time. And their story was older than some trees that grow in that forest. They had made promises of eternal bounding and fought together against the many obstacles that faith had laid before their path.

However, when Tharandruill had called his son to an urgent meeting in the Dark Forest, things changed dramatically. Legolas was sent to Rivendell and Eowáthiel stayed behind, lost within the confines of the forest she inhabited, anxiously waiting for a return many thought impossible.

And then, one day not very distant from this, Legolas appeared out of nowhere. His strong determination in hug Eowáthiel again had prevented him from perish to the many dangers that the Fellowship encountered. And here he was again; reunited with the elleth to whom he had swore undying love, holding in his hands the most precious thing he had in Middle-Earth: Eowáthiel Leagallow.

»«»«»«

_The sound of hooves broke the quiet night of an almost enchanted forest, where the hand of men had barely reached. Here and there, small shinny points could be spotted in the gaps between bushes; they were the eyes of small creatures that lived in the forest. _

_The tall figure riding a grey horse was aware of their presence, but she hadn't come just to watch them running hurriedly from bush to bush every time she approached them. In fact, she was not concerned about them at all._

_As the figure drew closer a clear bathed by the moonlight, she removed the hood that covered her face. A cascade of black curly hair fell over her back, and with an incredible speed of moves, the figure descended the horse and walked confidently into the clear._

_Someone was there: a man with a green cloak over his shoulders, a brown horse by his side. He looked as if he was expecting someone; his bright eyes searched the darkness restlessly. At the sight of the dark haired figure, his lips curled into a smile and his eyes become brighter than ever. "You came…" he whispered to the night._

"_I came…" was the only reply reaching his ears._

»«»«»«

"No!" cried a green eyed elleth to the emptiness of her room. Rising slowly form the bed, Inwë walked towards the window, where the full moon could be seen high in the sky. Breathing heavily, the elleth felt one single tear rolling down her face, falling in the cold floor with a soft sound.

"I won't let it happen again; you will not control my emotions anymore. Did you hear me? You will not!" she said to no one, whipping some tears that were stubbornly fighting to roll down her face.

»«»«»«

**Note: **People I really need to know if you're enjoying this or not, because I'm starting to feel a little bit unsure about this fic. I don't know if I shall keep writing it or not… Anyway, thanks for all of you that read this until now.


	10. The message

**Disclaimer:** I own the new characters and the plot, nothing else.

»«»«»«

I want to thank all of you that read this story, and that have reviewed me until now. And especially to you, JJ-8-4-8-9, for your words of support: and to you Maresia Eterna, for being always there for me.

**Chapter 9- **The message

"Ouch!" screamed a male voice. Curtains were veiling the sunlight, and as result, the living room was pitching black.

"I'm sorry, lithe fellow!" Milanil exclaimed, carefully making way towards the windows to pull the curtains. The division was at once filled with a golden colour, only to lighten a confusion of blankest. In the middle of all these blankets, two hobbits stood out; one of them was rubbing his left hand.

"I can't believe its morning already" Merry commented, yawning at the same time. Pippin nodded in agreement, his left hand exhibiting a reddened shade in the place where the elf had stepped.

"Sorry about your hand", the grey eyed elf said in an apologetic voice. "Now if you'll excuse me, there's a place I need to go to", Milanil added, leaving the hobbits behind and exiting to the morning.

"I wonder what we're going to have for breakfast" Pippin wondered, his eyes gazing into the kitchen's door, gleaming with hope. The hobbit by his side shook his head and replied: "Then I guess you'll have to wait to find out, because I believe the others are still sleeping."

Looking positively alarmed, Pippin covered his head with the blanket.

»«»«»«

As a brown haired elf come closer of the stables, a female voice reached his accurate ears. An elleth was whispering words of comfort and hope, and so the elf hurried to see what was happening. When he walked inside, his grey eyes fell upon a green eyed elleth. Stepping forward, Milanil placed a hand over a black haired elleth's shoulder and asked: "What is wrong, Inwë?"

"It's Isilme, he's not eating. I'm trying to persuade him, but he simply refuses to touch the food" Inwë explained, her voice revealing the deep concern she was feeling.

"There must be no need for worries. Give him some time and I'm sure Isilme would be fine" the brown haired elf said to calm the elleth. Moving with agility, he walked a few steps and become face to face with a light brown horse. "Hello, Ólor." Ólor was a strong horse, and also a very good friend of Milanil. The elf patted the horse gently on the head, and Ólor responded by nudging Milanil on the arm.

"I can't help thinking what Merry and Pippin have come to do here; I assume that they haven't come just to visit us", Inwë commented, her emerald eyes watching Milanil moving a little further to cuddle another horse. "Estel likes you a lot."

"I like him to", the grey eyed elf replied. "Legolas seems to think that the hobbits have come just to see him, but I must agree with you. They probably have a purpose, though I can't imagine what it could be." Estel's dark eyes were focused on the elf stroking him; he was Eowáthiel's horse, a gorgeous black stallion.

Elves were largely known for their ability with horses, and the Leagallow family was no exception. They were very fond of the ones the owned, and each one was special and unique. Léssien had a horse too and just like the little elleth, he was gentle and pure. His name was Manwa and he was snowy white.

"These horses are such an important part of our lives", Milanil said. "I'll miss all of them when I leave to Valinor." When he saw Inwë raising an eyebrow, the elf added, "I'm not planning my journey to be so soon."

"Brother, I won't tell you to stay if that's not your wish. What tomorrow brings we never know", the black haired elleth said in a soft voice. She did not want him to leave, but she could not control his will.

Milanil nodded as a reply, because words could not demonstrate what he was feeling. Everyday the elf fought a battle within himself; a battle between his heart and his conscience.

»«»«»«

"Good morning, sunshine!" a blonde elleth happily exclaimed. Curtains were pulled and warm sun rays illuminated a once dark room.

"Good morning, Eowá" Léssien said, removing the covers that kept her warm at night. "I'm hungry! What do we have for breakfast?" the red haired elleth inquired, straightening in the bed.

"I guess you'll have to wait to find out, Léssi. Legolas is in charge and Merry and Pippin are obediently following his instructions, and preparing a wonderful meal for us", Eowáthiel informed. She then walked in the direction of the bed and sit; Léssien didn't waste time in lace her head on her sister's lap.

"The hobbits are really nice, don't you think, Onóre?" Léssien asked, but it was clear in her voice that something was concerning her.

"Yes, they are" the brown eyed elleth agreed. "What about if you tell me what's bothering you?" she added. At those words, Léssien raised her blue eyes to Eowáthiel, and widened them in surprise. "Do you think I wouldn't notice? Come on sunshine, I know you too well. You can fool everyone, but not me."

The little elleth stood quiet for a moment, as if she was thinking about her sister's words. Then, she spoke in a low voice: "I can't stop feeling that something is about to happen, Eowá. I don't know what is it, but it makes me sad."

"Darling, why are you suffering already? Mum and Dad used to say that if something is coming, we should embrace it with no fear. Everything has a reason to happen, Léssi, so if something bad or sad is coming, we'll get trough it. And you know why? Because we are a family and nothing can break us apart. Never forget this, alright?" the blonde elleth said.

Léssien stared into her sister's eyes for a few moments, then, as if she couldn't help it, the little elleth throw her arms around Eowáthiel's neck. No more words were spoken, because sometimes actions speak for themselves.

»«»«»«

The Leagallow's kitchen had never been so full of activity: two hobbits and an elf walked from side to side, carrying piles of plates, mugs and many more things. The oak table was completely occupied, and the food in it was enough to feed a whole regiment.

"Heavens, what happened to my kitchen?" an elleth with green eyes inquired, standing at the door. "Are we going to have guests?"

Turning to face Inwë, Legolas indicated a chair with his right hand. Looking suspiciously at him, the black haired elleth headed towards the table and sit on the chair which was pointed by the blue eyed elf. Soon she was followed by the other elves, whose eyes widened at the sight of such feast.

"Who's going to eat all this?" Léssien asked, undoubtedly amused. "It looks like someone is starving!"

At those words, everyone laughed. Pippin raised a hand and declared: "Hobbit's fault. We may be small, but our stomach thinks otherwise. I always forget that elves don't eat much; I'm sorry."

Laughing, they started eating the meal. Everyone seemed to be enjoying it; it was impossible to be in a bad mood if you're with hobbits. Léssien asked them to tell more of their crazy adventures, and the hobbits didn't refuse: "It's always a pleasure to share our stories with such an enthusiastic listener", Merry stated, while Pippin was already opening his mouth to tell a story.

Time went by, but no one seemed to notice. The hobbits were always talking, and when one story was finished, another would soon replace it. Léssien giggled and clapped her hands, so it was really hard not to smile. Eowáthiel and Inwë exchanged looks, happy to see their youngest sister was having fun.

"How much time are you going to stay with us? I'm loving your visit", the blue eyed elleth commented, when the hobbits made a pause.

Merry jumped at this statement, and Pippin slapped a hand on his forehead. Both of them seemed to be startled, and the kitchen fell silent. Every pair of eyes was expectantly fixed on them, waiting for some explanation.

"We're so stupid, Merry. How can we forget to say something like this?" Pippin blurred out.

"Legolas, we brought you a message from Aragorn. Forgive us, we were so happy to be here that we end up forgetting about it", Merry said, turning his eyes to the blonde elf.

"A message from Aragorn? About what?" the blue eyed elf wondered, a thoughtful expression framing his face.

"I'm afraid we don't carry good news", Merry replied.

Eowáthiel's heart skip a beat: what could the king of Gondor want from Legolas?

**Note: **I'll give you the meanings of the horses' names. Isilme(Moonlight); Manwa(Pure); Estel(Hope); Ólor(Dream).


	11. Haunting Ghosts

**Disclaimer:** I own the new characters and the plot, nothing else.

»«»«»«

**Special thanks to: **Maresia Eterna, for your incessant support and patience, and to all of you that read my story.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 10- **Haunting Ghosts

The kitchen was in absolute silence; everyone seemed eager to know what the message was about, but no one dared to ask. The youngest elleth was looking alarmed, her blue eyes shifting from the hobbits to Legolas.

At last, the blue eyed elf managed to ask: "What is the message?" Pippin opened his mouth to speak, but Merry nudge him on the elbow, pointing Léssien with the eyes. Nodding in understanding, the other hobbit raised and walked towards Legolas, whispering something in his ear. "Er… Léssien, do you mind going to your room? This is a conversation that only concerns grown up people."

The little elleth didn't move; Milanil rose from his chair and stretched a pale hand that Léssien didn't grab. "Léssi, come with me", the grey eyed elf said in a soft voice; nevertheless, the elleth ignored him and turned her eyes to Eowáthiel.

"Go with him, Onóre", Eowáthiel ordered in a determined yet gentle tone of voice. The red haired elleth grabbed Milanil's hand and allowed him to take her out of the division, but not before muttering: "I knew something was about to happen."

Inwë cast an intrigued look towards Eowáthiel, but her sibling failed to notice it; her brown eyes were fixed on the hobbits sitting opposite her. On her right side, Legolas grabbed her hand underneath the table, entwining his fingers with hers.

"Well, I'll get the message", volunteered Merry. He disappeared through the door which led to the living-room, where their bags were and returned few seconds later with a parchment. "There you have it", he said in a hoarse voice, placing the parchment in front of the blond elf.

Legolas eyed it for a split second, then, unrolled it with swift movements and started to read its contents. His already pale face went even paler as he read the few lines someone had written in it. His blue eyes refused to abandon the parchment, and when the elf finally did so, they turned immediately to the blonde elleth sitting beside him, whose features revealed a deep concern.

"Legolas…" Eowáthiel called, at the same time trying to read the message. Nonetheless, the blond elf rips it and rises furiously. The brown eyed elleth had never seen him behave like that before, so his attitude caught her completely by surprise. "Legolas, what is wro-", she tried to question, but the elf shook his head in denial.

"Not now, Eowá… not now!" Legolas replied, walking towards the door and leaving the kitchen. It did not take long for those inside it to hear a door slamming hard, indicating that the blond elf had left the house.

"Merry, Pippin… lease, tell me what is going on!" the blonde elleth begged, but the hobbits simply shrugged.

»«»«»«

"Why are you so sad, Léssi?" Milanil asked, closing the elleth's room door behind him.

Léssien was sitting on the floor, her legs curled under her body and her face resting on her hands. She was staring into the ceiling, evidently absorbed on her thoughts, so the elf had to repeat the question one more time. The red haired elleth turned her gaze to him, but did not answer.

"Come on, swallow, talk to me. I know I'm not Eowáthiel or Inwë, but you can trust me", Milanil stated, moving closer to the elleth and sitting in front of her.

"I know", Léssien replied, a faint smile appearing on the corner of her lips. "This message from the king of Gondor… I feel that something bad will happen; something that may change our lives forever", she continued in an attempt to explain the confusing feelings inside her.

"Oh, I see…" the brown haired elf muttered. "You are far too young be worried about the adults troubles, swallow. And if something should happen, you know you'll never be alone, isn't it?" the elf said, pulling Léssien into a tight hug.

The little elleth nodded, smiling broadly. When Milanil let go of her, she asked in a sweet voice: "You're not going to Valinor anymore, aren't you?" Léssien was doing her puppy eyes which always made people agree with her, and Milanil was no exception.

"You always get what you want, don't you?" the grey eyed elf remarked, tickling the red haired elleth, who managed to say through giggles: "Yes, at least most of the times."

Milanil measured her for a second, then smiled happily and declared: "Well, 'Miss Most of the times', your wish is granted. I'll stay here."

"Hurray!" Léssien exclaimed, jumping to the elf's lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. The impact was so strong and unexpected that Milanil fell to the ground.

»«»«»«

It was surprising the way the forest seemed to share Legolas' feelings; the wind was blowing harder than ever, making the elf's green cloak billow behind him as he stormed outside the house. The sun was hiding behind thick clouds, almost as if with fear of what was happening in that lost forgotten corner of the Middle-Earth.

Legolas wondered around nervously, muttering incomprehensible words of rage and despair. The message was more disturbing than what he could have predicted, and so he needed some time on his own to prepare himself to reveal the message to the elleth he loved.

"Eowáhtiel…" the blond elf whispered in a sweet voice. "How can I say this to you, my love?"

Legolas was aware of the pain he would cause when he finally manage to find the courage to talk with Eowáthiel. It was not fair… fate was playing with them, testing their strength and determination… measuring their will and hope. The question was: would their love for each other resist everything?

As these dark thoughts flooded the blue eyed elf's mind, the sun broke through the clouds and spread its rays over him, warming not only his body but also his soul. "Yes", Legolas said more calmly, "as long as the sun still shines, there is hope."

»«»«»«

"Would you calm yourself down, Eowáthiel Leagallow?" Inwë asked in a harsh tone. Her fortitude finally made her sister stop walking from side to side.

"Why did he rip that parchment so furiously?" the blonde elleth inquired, but it was clear in her voice she did not expect a reply. "It must be something really serious! And those hobbits could ha-"

"Don't you blame Merry and Pippin! I agree with them, Legolas is the one who should tell you the truth. After all, the message was delivered to him; he should decide whether to tell you or not what was it about", the dark haired elleth remarked wisely. "Eowá, keep yourself together, please."

Sighing, Eowáthiel walked towards her older sister and hugged her for a few seconds, then, she backed away and headed out of the division. Inwë knew she was going to her room. If it wasn't for her presence of spirit, Eowáthiel would have followed Legolas; however, the green eyed elleth felt that the Prince of Mirkwood needed to be alone.

"Why do I have to be the strong one? Why do I have to handle everyone else's problems?" Inwë whispered to the air, not realising someone was approaching.

"Because you feel that is your duty", an elf with brown hair said.

"I didn't hear you coming, Milanil", the black haired elleth replied, feeling embarrassed because someone had heard those dreaded words escaping her lips. "Forget what I said, alright?"

"No, I can't do that. Inwë, when will you start thinking about yourself? I can understand your concern towards Léssien, but Eowáthiel… she is big enough to deal with her own problems; you can't protect her from everything!" Milanil declared, his piercing eyes locked with the elleth's green ones.

"You don't understand… she needs me! Eowá was always the most innocent one, the most protected by our parents. Even Léssien is stronger than her! I will not abandon my sister just because of my pa-", Inwë started to say, but trailed of the moment she understood she was about to speak of her own pains.

"I do not know what lies in your past, but I can see you endure a deep pain. Why do you keep it for yourself? Why don't you share it with someone? Maybe, if you do it, you'll feel much better; the burden wouldn't be so heavy", the brown haired elf suggested, but the elleth shook her head.

"Even if I wished to do so… I couldn't, brother! I'm not yet ready to reveal what haunts my steps. I'm sorry…" Inwë said above a whisper.

"Alright, I respect that. Anyway, if you need to talk, I'll be around", Milanil stated, walking in the direction of the door that led to the living-room. "When I say _I'll be around_, I mean it. I'm not going to the Undying Lands anymore." And with those words, he left the kitchen.

Raising her emerald eyes, the elleth stared at Milanil's back as he crossed the door. A great relief took hold of her, making her features soften, even allowing her to curl her lips into a small smile.

»«»«»«

Night had fallen over the wooden house, where an elegant elleth with blonde hair was lying over her bed. Eowáthiel was holding a book, but her eyes were turned in the direction of the window where the dark forest was visible.

Legolas hadn't returned yet, and the elleth's anxiety grew with every second that went by. A few minutes later Eowáthiel placed the book over the bedside table, since she was not paying it any attention at all.

"Where are you, Legolas?" the brown eyed elleth whispered to an empty room.

»«»«»«

'_It was a dark night; clouds were hiding the moonlight, and a chilly wind was playing with the leaves, dancing with them as they fell on the ground. No sound was heard, and few were the birds that were still crossing the sky._

_Slowly, a brown horse appeared from behind a tree, and its rider gazed up as a dark cloud gradually revealed the bright First Quarter and the moonlight shoved away shadows. _

_A pair of piercing eyes scanned the whole area, although a hood was covering them from the world, but a neigh caught his attention and the man looked over his shoulder and watched as a grey horse emerged from the shadows._

_A pair of emerald green eyes meet a air of penetrating light blue ones, and the owner of the grey horse pulled the reigns before descending from the saddle, a long grey coat billowing at the cold wind._

"_Why did you send me that message, telling me to come here?" a male voice asked, but the owner of the green eyes stood silent before lowering the hood and reveal a long black hair pulled into a ponytail that allowed everyone to see her pointy ears. "Inwë, what happened?"_

"_I'm leaving", the elleth deadpans, and the man went silent. "It's time to leave, and return to my family."_

"_What? Why? What happened for you to decide that?" the man inquired, surprise clear in his voice, but the elleth stood emotionless. "Inwë…"_

"_You have a duty, and I have a family", the black haired elleth continued, still without revealing any emotion. "I cannot linger here; I have been informed orcs are getting closer of my house, and I cannot forsake my sisters. And I was also told my youngest sister is falling ill, and I will not cross my arms and do nothing."_

"_I thought you were going to stay until we were allowed to leave this post", the man commented, and Inwë laughed at his words, before entitling her head to the side._

"_And then what? You forget our paths will never be entwined. At least not the way we could want them to be", the elleth remarked, the corners of her lips curling into a faint smile. "Your fate will bind you to another, butt our friendship will survive the ages."_

"_How can you say such things?" the man self-whispered, but conscious that the green eyed elleth had heard his every word. "I understand we may get separated in the future, but…"_

"_I am sorry…" Inwë interrupted softly, and for a second she looked down before facing the owner of the bleu eyes that had the power to make her feel vulnerable. "I cannot stay here, and you always knew that. It does not matter what we wished, we always knew this was how everything would end. Just like you have a kingdom to protect, I have a family to look after."_

"_But…" the man was interrupted when Inwë walked to him with an incredible speed and wrapped her arms around him as she leaned her head against his chest. The elleth only had time to feel his scent for a second before stepping backwards, and look right into his shadowed eyes. Then, a new small smile graced her features as the man, who still had his hands on her hips, continued to stare at her._

"_Namarié…", Inwë whispered, and without glancing behind again, the elleth jumped to her horse's back and ordered him to start riding at full speed to the opposite side from where the man stood, and was quickly swallowed by darkness.'_

A pair of eyelids fluttered open, and in silence Inwë sit up on her bed and stared at the window beside her, from where the Fist Quarter was easily seen. She could not let him haunt her again, but she was failing to kill her ghosts. Dark ghosts that carried with them memories she did not want to recall from a distant past…

**To be continued… **


	12. Secrets

**Disclaimer: **I own the new characters and the plot, nothing else.

»«»«»«

**Special thanks to: **All of you that read this story and that review me.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 11- **Secrets…

Eowáthiel's night was not a quiet one; nightmares flooded her head during her sleep, each and every single one of them invariably culminating on Legolas' death. When the blonde elleth woke up, her first thought was to find the Prince of Mirkwood.

She got up and dressed into a red gown with black strings, and as soon as she was ready, she exited her room. The brown eyed elleth didn't feel Legolas' presence in the house, so she crossed the living-room on tiptoe, careful not to wake up the hobbits. However, as she was already drawing out her hand to grab the doorknob, a male voice called her: "Lady Eowáthiel?"

The blonde elleth spun around to face a hobbit with light brown hair, staring at her from the middle of some blankets. "Yes, Merry?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow. The hobbit rose and motioned her to follow him into the kitchen Eowáthiel did so, and frowned when she saw him closing the door behind them. "Is something wrong?"

"Well… I just want to tell you that you must prepare yourself for what is coming. Legolas told me how difficult it was when he had to left you to help Frodo and the Fellowship; I can't imagine how it would be-"

"What do you mean? Do you know something?" Eowáthiel interrupted him, eagerness clear in her voice.

The hobbit didn't answer, and grabbed the elleth's hand before kissing her knuckles. "My lady, take my words as a friend advice", Merry said at last, letting go of her hand.

Eowáthiel nodded and decided it was time to go and find Legolas. She only took a few seconds to reach the exterior; her heart was telling her the place where she could find Legolas, and so the blonde elleth walked along a familiar path. She was recalling Merry's words: what was Legolas hiding from her?

There was only a way to know what it was, and Eowáthiel gasped when a beautiful waterfall appeared in sight. The brown eyed elleth stopped in her tracks when she spotted a blond head some meters away. "I knew you must be here", the elleth said above a whisper.

At her words, a blond elf looked over his shoulder to see her; he seemed to be exhausted and his blue eyes were veiled by some strange light. "Come Eowá, it is time for us to speak."

Eowáthiel nodded and walked reluctantly in the direction of Legolas. She was finally going to know the truth, yet strangely that wasn't a reassuring thought.

»«»«»«

"Where are Legolas and Eowá, Onóre?" a red haired elleth inquired in a curious voice, staring at a black haired elleth sitting in front of her.

"I don't know Léssi", Inwë answered, entitling her head to the side. "You don't have to worry, alright? I'm sure it is nothing that serious!" she added in a soft voice, caressing Léssien's hand. "Now drink your milk."

The little elleth obeyed, though she kept eyeing Inwë suspiciously. Some minutes later, Milanil joined them and his expression was rather gloomy. "Good morning!" he greeted as he sat on a chair beside the green eyed elleth.

"Good morning, Milanil! Have you seen Legolas and Eowá?" Léssien asked, despite her sister's glare.

"Well, I haven't seen them. But I have seen two hobbits outside waiting for a certain young lady to join them and play hide and seek", the grey eyed elf replied immediately, pointing through the kitchen's window. "Will you let your friends wait the whole morning?"

The answer was pretty obvious; the blue eyed elleth took one last sip of her milk before departing hurriedly. "Bye!" she exclaimed as she crossed the kitchen door.

"I don't know who's more childish, if Léssien or Merry and Pippin", the dark haired elleth commented in an amused tone. "I just hope she doesn't spend all of her energies running; the last thing we need is for her to fall ill again."

"Don't you have a life of your own, Inwë?" Milanil questioned, crossing his arms over his chest. "I mean… you are always thinking about your sisters. Sometimes, I get the impression that you have sacrificed your life for them", he continued, ignoring the elleth's shocked expression.

"They are my life! I love them more than anything in this life, Milanil, and you know it. I'm the oldest, so it is my duty to protec-"she started, only to be swiftly interrupted by the brown haired elf.

"Can't you hear yourself? Duty; you said it was your duty. Is that what you really feel, Inwë? That taking care of your sisters is just a duty?"

"How can you say such things? I take care of them because they mean the world to me! And of course I did not sacrificed my life!" the dark haired elleth retorted, clearly nervous.

Milanil measured her words, before replying: "I'm sorry but I have to disagree! You surely left behind other things in order to stay with Eowáthiel and Léssien. Don't you miss those times when you helped to def-"

"Stop! Don't say another word, Milanil, or I would never forgive you! Past is past, and I don't want to recall those times, you understand? I don't regret any of the choices I've made in my life", the green eyed elleth hissed. Then, she stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Milanil alone with his thoughts.

»«»«»«

Two motionless elves were sitting opposite each other, holding hands, their fingers completely entwined. A pair of blue eyes was locked with a pair of brown ones, and it was hard to tell which of them showed more sadness.

The elves remained silent for what seemed an eternity, until a blue eyed elf spoke in a soft voice: "You understand now why I acted so strangely? I needed some time to think what to do; forgive me, Eowá!"

The elleth took a while to respond, and when she spoke her voice was above a whisper: "I feared something like this, you know? Deep down I always knew this could happen, but I didn't hope for it to be so soon."

"I thought your reaction would be worse…" Legolas commented, running a hand down Eowáthiel's face.

"I thought that to, but it wouldn't change anything. One day someone told me I was selfish and childish, and I decided it was time for me to change. Go ahead and do what you must do, but never forget that I'll always be with you!" the blonde elleth replied, wrapping her arms around Legolas' neck.

"I love you Eowá!" the blue eyed elf whispered, before holding Eowáthiel's waist and pull her to a passionate kiss.

»«»«»«

"1, 2, 3… here I come! Where are you hiding, Léssien? I'm going to find you!" a male voice said loud enough so those who were hiding could hear him. He did not take much time to find the little elleth, because her giggles indicated the place she had chosen to hide: behind a large oak tree.

"Not fair!" the red haired elleth whined when Pippin discovered her. "Why is it that everyone always finds the place where I'm hiding?"

But before Pippin could retort, footsteps were heard and two elves appeared from behind a curve on the path, holding hands and talking quietly. Léssien screamed with joy and ran in their direction, not slowing down until she had finally reached them. "There you are! I've been looking for you all morning!" she said in a resentful tone.

Legolas picked her up and placed her on his back, and Eowáthiel kissed her cheek before saying: "We are here now, baby! And we're both starving; do you think you could go inside and ask Inwë to prepare us something to eat?"

Léssien nodded and waited for the blond elf to put her down; then, she strolled into the house. Pippin and Merry motioned to follow her, but Eowáthiel called as they did so. The hobbits shrugged and turned around to face her.

The brown eyed elleth took a while to speak, and Legolas embraced her tightly, as if he was encouraging her to talk. "I juts want to apologize my friends, for shouting to you yesterday. You were right when you said Legolas should be the one telling me what the message was about."

"Don't worry my lady, apologies accepted. You were just nervous, that is completely understandable!" Merry replied cheerfully, waving a hand in dismissal.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me 'my lady'? Really, it is unnecessary; it makes feel weird", the elleth said, her lips curling into a small smile.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm feeling quite hungry too. What about going inside?" Pippin suggested, rubbing his stomach. The others nodded and started to make their way towards the house entrance, Pippin being the one not so surprisingly leading the way.

»«»«»«

"So, are they coming or what?" Inwë inquired suddenly, and Léssien shrugged. "What is going on Léssi? You seem to be upset", she continued as she stared into the younger elleth's face.

"Eowá tried to fool me with a happy face, but I could see sadness reflected in her eyes. And Legolas was sad too, I could see it and feel it; they are hiding something from me", the red haired elleth said more to herself than to her sibling.

Inwë did not reply at once and walked over to her sibling. When she was standing in front of her, she kneeled and raised Léssien's chin with a pale hand, so that the blue eyed elleth could look right into the dark haired elleth's green eyes. "Princess, I do not know what Legolas and Eowá are keeping for themselves, but I'm sure that we'll know it when they think it's the right time. Meanwhile, I don't want you to be troubled by what is not your concern, alright?"

Léssien shook her head and smiled before hugging her oldest sister. "I love you, Onóre!" she whispered at Inwë's ear.

They remained like that for a split second, until at last the others arrived. Inwë raised an eyebrow and rested her hands on her hips: "I thought the meal was only for two! I never imagined those two would transform in four", the black haired elleth said half-amusedly, half-worriedly.

"Better make that five!" a male voice exclaimed from the kitchen's entrance, and everybody spun around to become face to face with Milanil. "Actually, I think it would be better if we just prepare lunch, don't you agree, Inwë?"

"Yes, I suppose so…" the green eyed elleth eventually managed to say.

And without further conversation, all of them started to do something to help prepare the meal, even though the hobbits were more concentrated in eating and easily forget they were supposed to be helping.

Despite the cheery atmosphere inside the division, two elves were exchanging understanding looks, occasionally entwining her fingers when no one was seeing.

»«»«»«

**To be continued…**


	13. Time for revelations

**Disclaimer: **I think you already know this by now, but oh well... I own the new characters and the plot; the rest belongs to J.R.R Tolkien

»«»«»«

**Special thanks to: **All of you that read this, particularly to cris.carla and Maresia Eterna.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 12-** Time for revelations

The day continued normally, until the sun was replaced by a beautiful moon. Inwë had been watching Legolas and Eowáthiel closely, feeling that they were hiding something. The green eyed elleth considered strongly the possibility of asking them what it was, but then decided not to mention it.

Léssien too seemed to be agitated; the little elleth always sensed when something was about to happen, whether it was good or bad. She had asked repeatedly to Eowáthiel if she and Legolas were keeping a secret from her, but the older elleth invariably answered that she would know soon enough.

When all the candles were lighted inside the house and Léssien was finally sleeping, Eowáthiel approached Inwë that was sitting on an armchair near the fireplace. As Inwë saw her coming, she placed the book she was reading on a small four-legged table beside the chair.

The blonde elleth kneeled in front of the armchair, and grabbed Inwë's hands suddenly; the black haired elleth quivered with surprise, but did not remove her hands. "Is there anything you wish to tell me?" she asked in a tired voice.

"Yes, my sister. I was just waiting for Léssi to be asleep, because I don't know how to tell her this. Can you help me?" Eowáthiel replied in a low voice, turning her brown eyes to her sister's face.

"You know I would do anything for you, Eowá. Tell me what is troubling you, and maybe we can try to solve it together", the green eyed elleth answered.

"I wish you could help me, but unfortunately this matter is way beyond your help." Eowáthiel paused, and then continued in a hoarse voice: "The message Merry and Pippin brought, come directly from the king of Gondor. Aragorn wishes to forge allegiances between ever people that inhabit Middle-Earth, and he has asked Legolas to be his ambassador in Mirkwood."

Inwë widened her emerald eyes, and it become comprehensible why her sibling had acted so oddly during the day. If Legolas was to be Aragorn's ambassador in Mirkwood…

"It means he would have to leave soon", Eowáthiel concluded, dropping her gaze to the floor. "I don't know what to do, Inwë! I support Legolas, but my heart is aching… I don't think I can endure another separation", the blonde elleth confessed.

Inwë kneeled in front of her sister, and put a hand on her chin before raising her head. "Look at me, Eowáthiel Leagallow", she commanded in a gentle voice, and the other elleth did as she was told. "You are stronger than you think you are. You made the right thing when you said Legolas you supported him; the Prince of Mirkwood loves you more than anything in this world, and I'm positive this is being as hard to him as it is to you."

The brown eyed elleth nodded and mumbled, "I know", in a faint voice. She was finally letting tears streaming down her face; tears she had been avoiding to shed in front of Legolas. She seemed to struggle with herself before whispering: "It must have been hard for you to leave whom you cared about behind, wasn't it?"

Inwë straightened up abruptly, her expression revealing shock and surprise. Eowáthiel rose as well, and stared profoundly into her sister's eyes. "What? Do you think I didn't know? You may wish to keep your past secret, but your sadness made me believe you had broken your heart along the way…"

The dark haired elleth was still dumbfounded, and Eowáthiel explained: "I heard you scream _his _name on your sleep… saying things like _'you always knew we could only be friends'_, and _'I will not stay here because of you'_…"

"I- I didn't- how could-?" Inwë muttered confusedly, shaking her head. However, her words didn't make any sense, and the green eyed elleth shut her mouth.

She did not want to talk about that subject, but if Eowáthiel already knew half of the truth, it didn't make sense not to tell her everything. Sighing, she sat again on the armchair, and said in a dark voice: "Alright, Eowá. You will finally know what haunts my steps."

»«»«»«

"Can I speak with you, Milanil?" a blond elf inquired, walking inside Milanil's room and closing the door behind him.

"Well, you are already speaking to me, so I dare to say yes", the brown haired elf answered, shrugging.

Legolas smiled and said, "Indeed". He paused, and walked towards the window to contemplate the dark blue sky, covered with shinning stars. "I will not pretend we are friends, but you are the only one to whom I can ask this. I was sent a message from Aragorn, which requires my presence in Gondor; I do not know when I'm to return, because my mission will lead me to the Dark Forest, where my father lives."

Milanil raised his sharp grey eyes towards the other elf, which back was turned to him, but did not reply at once. He was measuring the blue eyed elf's words, his mind racing furiously so he could understand the implications of that statement. He took a few seconds to realize what Legolas wanted.

"Milanil, will you take care of them? Will you watch for Eowáthiel and not let her despair?" Legolas asked at last, drawing his eyes away from the starry sky and facing the brown haired elf.

"Haven't I always watched?" Milanil retorted harshly. "Haven't I always been here for Eowá, when you left her alone? And the same applies to Inwë and Léssi; I never deserted them."

Legolas remained silent for a while, and then said in a determined voice: "I am sorry if I offended you; that was not my intention at all. You have a good soul, Milanil, and despite your harshness towards me, I trust you. I know you'll take care of them, like you always did."

With these words, the blond elf walked on the direction of the door, and when he hold out a hand to grab the doorknob, Milanil replied: "She will wait for you, no matter what. I just hope you don't keep her waiting for too long; she does not deserve it."

Legolas nodded and exited the room. Milanil gazed at the closed door, and curled his lips into a small smile. _'I really hope you return soon and safe, Prince of Mirkwood, because all I want is to see Eowá happy gain.'_

»«»«»«

Merry and Pippin were sitting in the entrance patch, smoking from a pipe. The hobbits were feeling slightly uncomfortable with the fact they had been the carriers of such upsetting news. Legolas had told them not to feel guilty, but the heartbreaking expression of Eowáthiel refused to abandon their minds.

"I feel so sorry for them, Pip", Merry commented in a gloomy voice, breaking a long silence in which both of them had been lost in their own thoughts. "It must be really hard to leave someone you love behind, especially for the second time in such a short period of time."

"I agree with you, Merry. Legolas and Eowáthiel did not deserve this, but Aragorn had no choice. I mean, who better than Legolas himself to convince his father to sign the peace treaty?" Pippin said reasonably.

But whatever Merry's reply was, his speech was interrupted by the sound of a door being opened. The hobbits looked over their shoulders to see Legolas coming out, his face expressionless.

"Mae Govannen, my dear friends", Legolas greeted as he sat beside them.

Merry and Pippin exchanged looks; they could see the blue eyed elf was deeply tormented but he did everything he could to hide his pain from them. "Hum, Legolas… is there anything we can do to help you?"

The blond elf smiled thoughtfully, but when he spoke his voice was just above a whisper: "I'm afraid not, Pippin. But do not worry about me, I will be fine."

"I wish sincerely that you and Eowáthiel can overcome what is to come with strength and determination, Legolas", Merry stated in a honest voice, patting the elf gently on his shoulder.

"Thank you", the blue eyed elf replied unenthusiastically, the prospect of his imminent departure veiling his thoughts.

**To be continued… **


	14. Remembering

**Disclaimer: **I own the new characters and the plot, nothing else.

»«»«»«

**Special thanks to: **All of you that read this story and that review, particularly to Maresia Eterna and cris.carla

»«»«»«

**Note: **I'm sorry for taking so long to post, but I'm having some problems with my computer.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 13- **Remembering…

_A splendid grey horse was drinking water from a serene stream; by his side was a black haired elleth, her shoulders embraced by a grey cloak. She seemed to be unaware of what surrounded her, but as soon as the sound of hooves broke the silence of the night, she turned around swiftly. _

_When she saw a rider approaching on a brown horse, her lips curled up into a smile before she said: "You're late."_

_The rider descended from the horse with agile moves, and then approached her. When he was at the distance of an arm, he grabbed her pale hand and replied, "Can you forgive this poor mortal?" _

"_I'll have to think about that", the black haired elleth answered in a low voice, but her smile revealed there was nothing to forgive. Smiling too, the man grabbed her other hand and his bright blue eyes shinned with an incredible intensity. _

A pair of eyelids fluttered open, revealing two amazing emerald green eyes. Sighing deeply, a black haired elleth straightened up and stared through a window. "Why?" she whispered softly. "Why can I not have peace?"

»«»«»«

Eowáthiel was observing the rain falling outside; she was once again thinking what would be the best way to tell Léssien about Legolas's departure.

"Thinking about me?" Legolas asked, hugging her from behind and placing his head over her shoulder.

"As if", Eowáthiel replied, turning around to face him with a smile playing on her lips. "You know, Prince of Mirkwood, a little bit of modesty could do you some good", she continued, trying to sound mad, but failing miserably.

"You're right. If you were thinking about me, you'll be smiling, not frowning", Legolas replied, placing a gentle kiss on the blonde elleth's lips. "Now seriously, what is wrong?"

"Besides you'll be leaving in a few days?" Eowáthiel said a bit more harshly than she wished to. "I'm sorry, Legolas…" she apologized, watching the smile disappear from the elf's lips. "This is not being easy… and now I have to tell Léssi what is going on, and I just don't know how to do it…"

"What if I told her?" the blue eyed elf suggested after a moment in silence. "I mean… I'm the one who's leaving. It's not fair that you have to give her the bad news, I'll do it", Legolas declared in a decided voice. When he saw Eowáthiel opening her mouth to retort, he added, "No use in arguing, Eowá. I want to tell her everything."

The brown eyed elleth nodded and pulled Legolas to a tight hug. "Do as you wish, but please, be careful. The last thing I want to happen is that Léssien fall ill again."

The blond elf kissed her forehead and locked his blue eyes with the elleth's brown ones. Eowáthiel bit her lower lip; why was she missing him, if he was still there?

»«»«»«

"Good morning, sunshine!" Milanil greeted as he walked inside Léssien's room.

"Good morning", the red haired elleth greeted back, though not very enthusiastically.

The grey eyed elf took a seat on an armchair that was beside the elleth's bed, and watched her closely, before questioning, "What is wrong, swallow? And don't say nothing is wrong, because I know you too well."

Léssien sighed and gazed at Milanil; her already pale face seemed paler than usual and she had dark bangs under her eyes. "I know that Legolas and Eowá are hiding me something. I know it is something really bad, otherwise they would have told sooner. Do you know what they're hiding?" she asked eagerly.

Milanil cleared his throat, and stood silent for about a minute. At last, he managed to say, "I'm sorry Léssi, but the decision of telling you what is going on is not mine. You will have to wait until Eowá-"

Milanil trailed of when someone knocked at the door. A few seconds after, Inwë popped her head inside the room and announced: "Breakfast is ready. Milanil, can you come and help me, please?"

The brown haired elf raised an eyebrow; her tone was strangely significant, so he rose and followed her. As they walked past the living room, Milanil greeted the hobbits and continued to follow Inwë until they reached the kitchen.

"Can you tell me what is going on?" the grey eyed elf inquired, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We haven't got the chance to talk before, and I was wondering if you already know what is to come", the green eyed elleth answered immediately, closing the kitchen door.

Milanil breathed profoundly before replying, "Yes, dear friend, Legolas himself talked to me. Personally, I was expecting something like this to happen sooner or later…"

Inwë eyed him suspiciously, but did not say anything for a long time. She seemed to be looking for the right words to express her thoughts, and Milanil respected her silence.

The brown haired elf gave some feeble steps towards the window, but decided to sit instead in one of the chairs beside the table. His eyes, however, were gazing through the window, fixing an invisible spot.

'_Come on Milanil, he is not going to bite you!' a blonde elleth said in an amused voice. _

'_I'm not so sure about that, Eowá… he doesn't seem to like me that much…' Milanil replied, watching as the blonde elleth cuddled a magnificent black horse. _

_The elleth giggled and continued to cuddle the horse gently. Milanil watched her with a sweet smile playing on his lips, and then decided to walk a bit closer; the horse raised his ears but did not move._

"_Estel may seem fierce, but he knows how to recognize friend from foe. Come closer", Eowáthiel insisted, holding out a hand that Milanil grabbed after a few seconds hesitation. _

_The elf approached and followed Eow'athiel's example: he start to cuddle Estel. At the beginning, the black horse seemed to be nervous, and so Milanil withdrew his hand, but after some minutes, the horse was completely relaxed. _

'_You see? Estel is really smart; he is comfortable with the ones I care about and like…'_

'_Does that mean you like me?' the grey eyed elf asked in a curious tone, staring right at Eowáthiel's brown eyes. _

'_Don't be silly! You know too well I like you!' Eowáthiel retorted, placing a slightly tanned hand over his pale one. _

"Milanil, Milanil!" a female voice shouted, and the elf raised his head.

He took a while to snap to reality; he didn't know how much time had passed since he had started remembering those things. Inwë was eyeing him with a concerned frown, and so he said, "I'm fine. I was just… remembering things I should not think of."

The black haired elleth nodded and then stated, "Eowáthiel is too quiet, Milanil. She should be begging Legolas not to leave, but instead she supports him entirely. I know my sister too well… she is up to something."

"Do you think so?" the brown haired elf asked, with a not so sure expression. "What could she possibly do?"

»«»«»«

"No, no, no!" Legolas bellowed, refusing to stare at the blonde elleth beside him. "There is no way I'll let you do that!"

"I have made my mind, Legolas! You know how stubborn I can be when I want to, so don't argue with me. Oh, and don't try to stop me, because you won't succeed", Eowáthiel retorted harshly.

"Eowá- please-"Legolas started to say dimly, but the elleth didn't allow him to finish the sentence.

"Do you trust me?" the brown eyed elleth asked, and the blue eyed elf nodded. "So don't worry. Everything will be fine…"

Legolas didn't say anything; instead, he wrapped his arms around her body and rested his head over her shoulder.


	15. Secret decisions

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot and the unknown characters.

»«»«»«

**Special thanks: **to everyone who reads this story.

»«»«»«

**Important note: **sorry for taking so long to post, but I've been very busy with College lately. Hope you like the chapter!

»«»«»«

**Chapter 14 - **Secret decisions

"Good morning, swallow", a male voice greeted.

Raising her blue eyes, a red-haired elleth saw a tall elf leaning against her room door. "Good morning, Legolas. Wanna play with me?" the elleth asked.

Legolas walked a few steps and answered: "Well, it wouldn't seem proper for an elf to play with dolls, but since no one is seeing…" He walked a little further and finally sat beside Léssien.

After a few moments in silence, Léssien stated: "I know you want to tell me something important, and I also know that whatever it is, it's going to make me feel sad." The elleth paused, waiting for him to reply, but when he failed to do so, she added in a thoughtful voice: "Come on Legolas, just say it; I promise I won't cry."

Legolas smiled and motioned her to sit on his lap. "Léssi… sometimes, grown up people have to make difficult decisions. The one I had to make was particularly painful, but was the right one. The King of Gondor needs me, so I'm to leave, and I don't know yet when I'm to return."

These words created a slight tension between the two elves, and for a moment Léssien seemed on the verge of crying, but she controlled herself in the last minute. She mumbled in a sad voice: "I knew this was going to happen sooner or later… what about Eowáthiel, what will she do about this?"

The blond-haired elf widened his eyes, and even before he had the time to open his mouth, a female voice said: "I'll go with Legolas, Onóre." Eowáthiel entered the room, and soon she was kneeling in front of them.

Léssien shook her head violently, but not a single tear escaped her eyes: "You can't go! You're my sister, Eowá; you're not supposed to leave me. Please, don't go!" At this point, she threw her arms around her sister's torso, hiding her face on her shoulder.

"Sweetheart, I won't be leaving you forever! I'll just be away for some time, to accompany Legolas, but then we'll return." The blonde elleth replied in a comforting voice. "Look at me, Léssi. You won't be alone; Inwë and Milanil will stay with you."

The younger elleth raised her head and stared deeply at her sister's brown eyes: "Promise you'll be back, Eowá."

Eowáthiel nodded, and after kissing the little elleth on the forehead, she said: "I promise." Legolas observed as the two siblings hugged each other, and deep down he couldn't help but feel guilty for breaking them apart.

»«»«»«

Two elegant figures were walking slowly though a path hedged with trees. Even though no words were escaping their lips, the silence surrounding them was not a sign of discomfort or incomprehension.

When the sun breached through the clouds, a pair of brown eyes stared dreamily at the sky. "What's in your mind?" Legolas inquired, glancing sideways to the blonde elleth beside him.

"I was just wondering how it'll be to see the world outside this forest… I mean, I spent my entire life here, and only left to accompany my parents to the Grey Havens; that wasn't exactly a happy trip", Eowáthiel replied softly.

Legolas sighed and stopped abruptly. "Eowá… I still think you should stay. Don't get me wrong, I wish nothing more than having you by my side, but I also know how much you love your family. Don't you-"

"No Legolas, I am not going to stay! It's my turn to follow my dreams, just like Inwë did once; please, I need you to support me on this…"

"I do, Eowá! I just don't want you to regret your decision afterwards..." the blue-eyed elf replied immediately, grabbing the elleth's hands.

"I won't…" Eowáthiel stated firmly, wrapping her arms around Legolas, and lacing her head over his shoulder.

»«»«»«

"Oh sorry, I didn't know someone was here", a black-haired elleth apologized, staring at a tall brown-haired elf, who was cuddling a light-brown horse.

Turning around, the elf smiled shyly and said: "I guess I needed to be on my own for a while".

The elleth nodded and replied: "I see…" She walked back and forth, entwining her fingers in a rather nervous way. "Milanil… what do you think of Eowáthiel's decision?" she asked at last, a concerned frown visible on her face.

Milanil took a while to respond, apparently absorbed in his thoughts. "Well, it really isn't my place to judge her decision, but if you want my opinion, I think that Eowáthiel has made this decision with her heart, and not with her mind."

"Yes, I know, and that is what concerns me. Eowáthiel can't stand the thought of loosing Legolas again; I honestly can't imagine her away from us for such a long time. And Léssien will miss-"

"Leave Léssien aside from this, Inwë; tell me, what is it that you really fear?" Milanil inquired sharply.

"I – well- we both know how impulsive my sister can be, Milanil. I'm afraid she has decided this only because she doesn't want to be away from the one she love again, and later she may regret it, when she realizes she's far from home. Wait, let me finish", Inwë asked, for the elf showed every sign of interrupting her. "Eowá likes to look stronger than she actually is, Milanil. I've made a promise to my parents: that I would take care of my sisters, and that I wouldn't let any harm reach them… If she goes away, I won't be able to protect her…"

Milanil sighed and walked a few steps closer to her; he stopped right beside her. "You know, Inwë that was a foolish promise to make. Besides, you seem to forget a little detail: Eowá won't be alone; Legolas will protect her at all costs, even if that means risking his own life. It's time for you to understand you can't control everything."

With these words, he strolled away from the stables, but not before patting Inwë gently on the shoulder.

"We'll see about that", Inwë whispered in a dreary voice.

»«»«»«

"Three, two, one… here I go!" Léssien exclaimed enthusiastically, turning around and placing her hands over her hips. As the sound of voices reached her ears, she warned: "If you two keep talking, it'll be too easy to find- oh, it's you!"

"Disappointed to see us?" Eowáthiel inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought it was Merry and Pippin; we are playing hide and seek", the red-haired elleth explained, at the same time she tried to locate the hobbits. Lowering her voice, she asked, "Have you seen them?"

Legolas laughed, and replied in an amused tone: "Trying to cheat, are we? Obviously, it is not fair for me to tell you where they are." However, when he saw the saddened look on Léssien's face, he added above a whisper: "Well, I suppose I can always point." Winking, he indicated a tree on the opposite direction, and then walked away with Eowáthiel.

A few steps ahead, they heard giggles, soon followed by Pippin's stern voice: "Legolas!"

The elves laughed, truly delighted, but did not turn around. "I don't know who's more childish, and that includes you", the blonde-elleth commented.

"Me? I'm not childish; I was just helping a lady, alright?" Legolas replied in a fake outraged tone. "Léssi was in clear disadvantage, so I thought it would be nice to help her."

"But of course; so, if I understood properly, you were helping the damsel in distress", Eowáthiel retorted, smirking widely.

"Wait a minute; you're making fun of me! Come here, Eowáthiel Leagallow!" Legolas demanded, for the elleth had started to run. "You'll have to make better than that to escape from me", he warned, but Eowáthiel didn't glance back.

The blonde elleth ran until she reached the house, and as she was almost entering the kitchen, she heard a fiery discussion. "I can't believe you actually want to do that, Inwë! You must think prop-"

"Stop, Milanil. There is no other way! Can't you understand? Every decision I made so farm, it's only for my sisters' sake. Honestly, don't you think-"Inwë tried to reply, but Milanil interrupted her heatedly.

"By making that decision, you're endangering a life, and you know who I'm talking about. Don't expect my support, because you're not going to have it!" the grey-eyed elf snapped, storming out of the kitchen and almost knocking Eowáthiel down. "Sorry!" he apologized distractedly.

However, the elleth barely noticed him, her mind working frantically in order to understand the meaning of the conversation she had eavesdropped. She walked inside the kitchen, close followed by Legolas, who had just arrived, so he hadn't witnessed any of the previous events. "Inwë, you better start explaining yourself."

Inwë raised her emerald-green eyes, and replied in a tired voice: "I'm afraid I can't do that." She walked hesitantly towards the door, and then added: "I'm sorry, but one day you'll understand."

Eowáthiel clenched her fists, but allowed her sister to leave without pressing the matter. She knew her sister too well; she could almost guess what was on her mind.

"Hum… Eowá… did I miss something?" Legolas asked, clearly confused.

""She won't tell me, but he will…" the blonde elleth muttered, apparently unaware of Legolas' presence.

**To be continued… **


	16. In the war

**Disclaimer: **We only own the new characters and the plot.

»«»«»«

**Special thanks to: **Maresia Eterna, for being always there for me; and to Crisundomiel, for your reviews and support.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 15 – **In the war

_With a small cry Inwë cut the head of an orc before spinning around, and block the attack of another one. Her flushed and dirty cheeks and sweat that resembled to bullets dripping down her face, indicated how tired she was; the elleth was aware of how weak she was becoming. They had been battling all night, but even though the sun was threatening to raise, all elves refused to give up; they were under the direct order of Haldir, after all._

_With a groan, Inwë felt a bit of skin being ripped from her upper-arm along with a piece of her grey coat, and with another cry she slashed the orc that was standing behind her. Everyone was exhausted, many of the wounded refused to stop because they were too few, but orcs were still coming… determined to kill every being until they had the forest under their control. _

_A cry of pain made Inwë turn around, and she powerlessly watched as another of her friends lost his life. Their eyes meet for a quick second, but the empty look on the now dead elf had been enough to give Inwë all strength she needed to continue. She was sick of all those battles, of seeing her friends getting killed because of their dreams for peace._

_As she desperately tried to stop a tear from rolling down her cheek, Inwë attacked another orc with her sword. She was fighting for peace; of that no one could say the contrary, but the black haired elleth was also fighting for her family; her two sisters who thankfully did not have to see the horrors of war._

_The two of them – Eowáthiel and Léssien – were her life, and Inwë would do everything in her power to keep them safe. That was why she had asked Haldir to train her, and allow her to go to the battles._

"_Inwë, behind you!" someone shouted, and the emerald-green eyed elleth spun around prepared to be hit, but all she saw was one orc standing still, his arms rose on the air since he was holding a sword._

_With a growl the orc fell forward, and Inwë jumped to the side in order not to crush under his weight. Then, she noticed that the orc had been hit on his back by three arrows; but who had helped her? _

"Are you all right?" a male voice asked, but Inwë only had time to notice a hooded man before throwing her sword at something behind him "What th-"

"_I am now", the black haired elleth answered before running past the man, and take her sword from an orc's chest "Thanks, but I didn't need your help." _

"Of course you didn't; you were only ready to lose your head." the man stated sarcastically "And I mean, literally."

"I really don't think this is the right time to start fighting", Inwë retorted, taking a streak of her hair away from her eyes "Just keep out of my way, and no one will get hurt."

"Well, your welcome!" the man exclaimed, and with a roll of her eyes Inwë prepared herself to attack another group of orcs when…

"Onóre, something's burning!" Léssien spoke suddenly, and Inwë snapped from her daze with a shake of her head. Only then did the older elleth notice that the soup she was preparing was getting burned at the bottom.

With a tired sigh, Inwë took the soup away from the fire, and put it away before closing her eyes for a second; what on earth was going on with her? The last few days had been almost surreal to the elleth, who often found herself gazing at empty space and remembering distant memories. She speculated if those memories had something to do with Legolas and Eowáthiel imminent departure…

»«»«»«

A lonely figure was walking slowly towards the stables; only the sound of the horses' neighs could be heard, along with the sound of the wind playing with the trees. As the wind blown harder, a long blond hair started billowing behind an elegant figure dressed in a white dress with blue embroideries.

Eowáthiel was tired of being let out, tired of being treated like a weak being; she was stronger than they all believed. After all, hadn't she managed to survive to all those years without Legolas? Hadn't she survived at their parents' departure?

She had stayed with Léssien and Milanil when Inwë had left to follow her dreams… it was more than fair that she was informed of what her sister was planning, and who better than Milanil to tell her?

"Milanil?" Eowáthiel called out, smiling when the elf turned around to stare at her.

"Oh, hello Eowá", Milanil greeted turning around to face her and crossing his arms over his chest. "What's going on?"

"You know Inwë just as well as I do, Milanil, and sometimes, she even confides to you", Eowáthiel started, locking her brown eyes with the elf grey ones. "I need to know what you two were arguing about in the kitchen the other day; and before you refuse to tell me", she added, for Milanil was shaking his head, "think about the consequences that may come from whatever decision she has made."

Milanil opened his mouth to reply, but no words escaped his lips; all he wanted to say was that she should ask Inwë that same question, but he knew perfectly well that she was not going to answer. And true to be said, the consequences could be catastrophic… maybe it was up to him to prevent a disaster from happening… Sighing deeply, he nodded and said: "Alright, Eowá, I'll tell you why we were arguing, but you have to promise me something."

"What?" the blonde elleth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That you won't say a word about this to Inwë."

»«»«»«

Legolas was calmly folding a green cloak when a knock was heard on his room's door. "Come in", the elf said, placing the cloak over the bed and grabbing another one.

The door opened to reveal a small man with light-brown hair, who lost no time in walking in and closing the door behind him. "Hi Legolas, thought about coming to see if you need any help", he declared, walking over to the bed and sitting on the border.

"Thanks Merry, but I'm almost done packing", Legolas replied, grabbing the two cloaks and taking them over to a small trunk that could be easily tied to a horse's back. "What about you and Merry, have you already packed your stuff?"

"Yes, we didn't bring much with us anyway", Merry answered, watching as Legolas kept walking around, putting his belongings on the trunk. "Hum, Legolas… do you really think it is safe for Eowáthiel to come with us? I mean, we defeated Sauron, but there are still too many evil creatures along the way…"

Legolas smiled and glanced at the hobbit before replying, "Thank you so much, my friend, for worrying about Eowá, but she can fight. Her father taught all his daughters the art of using a sword, and besides she'll have us to protect her." He winked at Merry, who laughed pleasantly.

"You know, I'm going to miss little Léssien", the hobbit declared in a gloomy voice. "She's a sweet elleth and plays hide and seek really well."

The blond elf laughed, and commented, "No matter how many years go by, you hobbits never seem to loose your inner child. If more people were like you, Middle Earth would certainly be a happier place."

"You bet", a playful voice said, and both Legolas and Merry looked over their shoulders only to see Pippin climbing through the window and entering the room.

"You know, Pippin, you could have used the door", Merry said in a scornful voice.

"Yes I could, but where would be the fun of it?" Pippin replied, biting an apple.

The three friends started laughing; though Legolas seemed to be having as much fun as the hobbits, dark thoughts were clouding his mind.

»«»«»«

The Leagallow family along with their visits was all sitting on the living-room. Merry and Pippin had been telling old stories from Hobbiton, delighting not only Léssien but the other elves as well.

When no one seemed to be staring at them, Eowáthiel leaned and whispered something at Legolas ear. The elf rose from the armchair where he was sitting and followed the elleth through the entrance door into the cold night.

When they reached the exterior, Eowáthiel shivered and Legolas placed his cloak over her trembling shoulders. "Thanks", the blonde elleth thanked, following Legolas' example and sitting on a small wooden bench they had in the porch.

"You seem troubled, Eowá", the blue-eyed elf commented in a concerned voice.

"I am", she replied quietly, dropping her gaze to the floor. "Legolas… we should leave as soon as possible", Eowáthiel said, after a few seconds in silence.

Legolas eyed her for a full minute before replying. "What's wrong, Eowá? What makes you wish to leave so soon? We agreed we would go only by the end of the week, and-"

Eowáthiel interrupted him almost immediately, "You don't understand, Legolas; it is extremely important that we leave in short time. We can leave tomorrow night, for instance; we have all of our belongings packed, and Merry and Pippin as well." The elleth stared deeply at Legolas' eyes, who felt that she was hiding something from him.

"Will you at least tell me what is rushing you?" he inquired, but the look he saw on Eowá's face made him realize she was not going to tell him anything; at least, not yet. "Fine, but we should inform Inwë-"

"No!" the blonde elleth cried. "Only Merry and Pippin should be informed. As for the others… leave that to me."

"Are you sure?" Legolas asked, but his only reply was Eowáthiel arms wrapping around his torso. He then kissed her forehead softly, and wondered silently why Eowáthiel was acting so strangely…

**To be continued… **

**Important note: **Sorry if I took so long to post, but I haven't been feeling really inspired lately. I hope you liked the chapter!


	17. Moonlight ride

**Disclaimer: **I only own the new characters and the plot, nothing else.

»«»«»«

**Special thanks to: **Anearin and crisundomiel for your reviews and support. Also, thanks Maresia Eterna for being always there for me.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 16 - **Moonlight ride

Four hooded figures were walking hurriedly towards the stables; two of them were rather small compared to the others. As they reached the place where the horses were settled, a hood was removed, revealing a cascade of long blonde hair. "Let's hurry, but try not to make much noise, I don't want the others to wake up", a female voice instructed.

"Are you sure about this, Eowá?" a tall blond-haired elf inquired, placing a hand over the elleth's shoulder.

Eowáthiel turned around and locked her brown eyed with a pair of blue ones, "I know what I'm doing, Legolas."

Legolas nodded and went to get his horse; Merry and Pippin were already outside, grabbing their ponies by the reigns, waiting for the elves to join them. "I'm going to miss this place", Merry commented, staring at the wooden house, where no light could be seen.

"Yes, I'm going to miss it too… especially little Léssien", Pippin declared not many seconds later, a longing look on his face. "I feel like I'm going to loose a little sister…"

Merry smiled comprehensively; Léssien was a sweet elleth, who had welcomed them and treated them almost as if they were family. "Don't worry, Pip, we'll come back to visit her someday." Pippin seemed to be happier with these words.

After a while, Legolas and Eowáthiel joined them; it was hard to say which one of them had a gloomier expression. "Time to leave, my friends", the elf announced, glancing sideways at Eowáthiel. No words were spoken as they climbed onto the horses, and slowly started to ride away from the house.

Eowáthiel's eyes glanced one last time at the house where she had spent so much time; guilt flooded her mind, but there was no turning back. "I love you", she whispered, as images of Inwë and Léssien popped inside her head, riding at full speed towards the bright moon.

»«»«»«

As soon as Milanil put a foot inside the kitchen, he knew that something was utterly wrong. Inwë was sitting at the table, her head resting over her crossed arms, her body trembling as she sobbed. "Inwë?" the elf called out, stopping at this unexpected sight; the only time he had seen the elleth crying like that was when her parents had left.

Inwë raised her head, and even though tears were streaming down her face, her expression was hard to read. "They left", she said at last, as if that would explain everything.

Milanil's heart sank, but his expression didn't betray his sadness. "Well, we already knew that they were going to leave sooner or later… probably they did so without biding farewell because it would be too painful", he suggested, trying to maintain a casual tone.

"Eowáthiel left me a letter", Inwë said, holding out a roll of parchment that Milanil rushed to grab. His grey eyes quickly read the few lines that were written on it; he handed it back to the elleth, who continued: "As you have read, Eowáthiel said she left in the middle of the night, because she didn't want me to make any rushed decision… you were the only person to whom I confided my intentions, and yet she seemed to be aware of them."

The brown-haired elf sunk on a chair in front of Inwë, and muttered: "Maybe her intuition…"

Inwë wiped her tears and let out an unconvincing laugh: "Milanil, please, I'm tired of lies… you made it clear you didn't agree with my idea; you warned her, didn't you?"

Milanil nodded reluctantly, and spoke before she had time to argue: "But I only did it to protect Léssien; you weren't thinking rationally, Inwë. With time, you'll realize it was better this way…"

"Oh Milanil, but I didn't change my mind."

Milanil let out a cry of despair; why hadn't he seen that coming?

»«»«»«

When Merry and Pippin started complaining they were hungry, Legolas agreed with a quick stop; while the hobbits were busy eating, Eowáthiel stepped away from them to be alone with her thoughts. Legolas saw her walking away and conceded her a few minutes alone.

"Are you alright?" the elf asked, stopping beside the elleth.

As a response, she leaned her head against his chest, and Legolas wrapped his strong arms around her torso. At last, Eowáthiel spoke: "I know I did the right thing, Legolas, I'm just worried about them…"

Legolas kissed her gently on the forehead, replying: "Of course you are, Eowá. But you know that Milanil is watching over them, and Inwë is strong-"

"That's not it", Eowáthiel interrupted, her eyes meeting a pair of inquisitive ones. "I'm worried about what Inwë may do… Milanil told me something she said that disturbed me deeply. I'm hoping that time will put some sense in her head, but I have this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that tells me she is not going to give up…"

"Give up of what?" Legolas inquired, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Of coming after us."

»«»«»«

"She didn't even say goodbye", Léssien mumbled, twirling her fingers nervously. It was obvious she was struggling not to cry, since she had promised Eowáthiel she wouldn't.

"Well, Léssi, maybe she thought that was the best for everyone…"Milanil reasoned, though he knew for sure that was not the only reason. "Sweetie, don't be mad at her, alright?" the elf added, running a hand over Léssien's red-head.

The little-elleth shook her head and said: "I'm not mad, I'm just sad. But I know she will come back, so as Legolas… and Merry and Pippin promised they would come to visit me someday."

"That's right", Milanil replied, smiling. "Now, why don't you go over to your room and play with your dolls? I'm just going to clean this kitchen, and then I'll be right over with you."

"What about Inwë?" Léssien asked, "will she join us?"

"Hum, Inwë had to take care of a few things, but I think she won't be long", the grey-eyed elf answered, and Léssien nodded. Milanil watched as she left the kitchen. "I hope you know what you're doing, Inwë…"

»«»«»«

Inwë was busy strapping her belongings to her grey-horse's back; maybe Milanil was right, and she wasn't being rational, but Eowáthiel was not the only reason why she wished to go. Lately, her dreams had been haunted by a ghost she believed to be buried for many years now… it was time to do something about that.

She cuddled the horse distractedly between his ears, but her mind was far from there. It was running freely through past moments, and without being sure why, Inwë felt her lips curling into a small smile. A single whispered word escaped her lips…

**To be continued…**

»«»«»«

**Important note: **Please, give me some feedback on this story, because I really need to know what you guys think. Should I keep going or not? Thanks for taking time to read this. Take care!


	18. Calling for you

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot and the new characters.

»«»«»«

**Special thanks to: **walkure13Brynhild, crisundomiel, Anearin and Maresia Eterna for toyr reviews and support. Sorry for the chapter being so small, but hope you're happy that the update was quick!

»«»«»«

**Chapter 17- **Calling for you

They had been riding for one night and one day, and when the second night started to fall around them, Eowáthiel suggested for them to camp, since Merry and Pippin looked exhausted. The hobbits were now fast asleep, but not the elves; they were by the fire, each one of them lost in their own thoughts.

Sometimes, silence says more than a thousand words, and this was the case; Legolas knew Eowáthiel was thinking about her siblings, but there was no need to bring that subject up again. Instead, he choose to try and distract her: "You're finally going to meet the King of Gondor, my great friend Aragorn."

Eowáthiel smiled: "I've heard great things about him; I can't wait to meet him." She paused, and after a few moments in silence, continued: "What can you tell me about Faramir?"

Legolas raised an eyebrow, but responded: "He is a great man too, a good fighter. He was willing to risk his own life to protect Gondor… but why are you asking me about him? Has this something to do with Inwë?"

Eowáthiel sighed, and replied mysteriously: "Maybe yes, maybe not." The strange feeling on the pit of her stomach hadn't disappeared, and now, more than ever, she was sure her older sister would maintain her decision. Eowáthiel just wasn't sure if Inwë wouldn't hurt herself even more…

»«»«»«

"Faramir, are you alright?" a female voice asked, making the man named Faramir turn around to meet a pair of deep blue eyes.

"I'm fine, it was just a dream", he replied, leaning against the headboard. The woman beside him laid her head against his shoulder, and he kissed her forehead gently. "Éowyn, tomorrow I'll ride to Gondor…" he announced.

"To Gondor? Why?" Éowyn inquired, widening her eyes. "Did Aragorn request your presence?"

"No", Faramir admitted. "But somehow I feel that is what I need to do… I jus can't explain why", he said. Éowyn sighed, but didn't reply. Faramir closed his eyes, trying to remember the dream; he had to go, for she had called for him…

»«»«»«

Inwë woke up with a start; she rose from the bed and wrapped a grey cloak around her trembling body. _'This has got to stop'_, she whispered, walking over to the window and staring at the dark sky above. This last dream had been more vivid than the others; she could almost hear his voice as clearly as if he was in that very room.

Long years had passed since their last meeting, but maybe it was time to face the past. Inwë wasn't sure if she was ready to see him again, but she couldn't keep forwarding what was inevitable; they had unfinished business, and the only way for her to find peace was to tell him everything she had kept for herself… even if know he was with someone else…

»«»«»«

When morning came, Léssien jumped from her bed and after putting on a pale blue dress, she walked over to the kitchen, only to find Inwë already preparing the breakfast. "Good morning", she greeted, wrapping her arms around her sister's waist.

"Good morning, Léssi", Inwë greeted back, squeezing Léssien's cheek softly. "Just sit at the table, so I can serve your breakfast. Slept well tonight?"

"Yes", the red-haired elleth answered, doing as she was told. "But you didn't", she added, noticing the dark bangs under Inwë's eyes.

The black-haired elleth smiled faintly, and replied: "You're right, I didn't. Want to know why?" Léssien nodded, and Inwë sat beside her, holding her hand. "Because I had to make a difficult decision."

"Does it have anything to do with Eowáthiel leaving?" Léssien inquired, and Inwë couldn't help but be amazed by her sister's accurate intuition. "Tell me what is troubling you", the little elleth said, tightening the grip on Inwë's hand, as a way of encouraging her.

The green-eyed elleth took a deep breath before speaking: "Léssien, you know that you and Eowáthiel are the two most important people in my life, right?" Léssien nodded, and Inwë continued: "There's a time in life when we have to make choices, Léssi; sometimes, they are not easy, and most of the times they don't please everyone-"

"You want to leave too, is that it?" she asked, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Are you going to leave me here?"

Inwë closed her eyes for a second; she had thought thoroughly about that, but still she feared the consequences. "No Léssien, I'm not. I want you to come with me…"

»«»«»«

Eowáthiel almost fell from her horse as a strange feeling took hold of her body; she couldn't explain why, but she knew something important had happened. Legolas realized she was looking paler than usual, and motioned for Merry and Pippin to stop.

"Eowá, what is it? You want some water? Merry can you pass the water bottle please?" Legolas asked, and Merry lost no time in passing it; he had never seen Eowáthiel like that.

"I'm alright", the elleth managed to say in a faint voice. "I just had this strange feeling… oh, I wish I could know what is happening back home…"

At these words, both Legolas and the hobbits exchanged weary looks; what could they do to make her feel better?

**To be continued… **


End file.
